


Sputnik, mi amor

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I wouldn't write this now, M/M, Many Regrets, Old Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: AU. La confianza es una apuesta peligrosa, es por ello que se gana y no se regala. Especialmente cuando todas las señales le indican que no lo haga. "¿Sal conmigo?" "Jamás."
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up guys. Este fic lo empecé el 2015, SI 2015, y lo terminé el 2019, después de dos años en hiatus. Me avergüenza actualmentey fue parte de la razón por la cual me demoré tanto en terminarlo. No lo quiero, a mi pobre hijo. Pero bueno, es parte de mi pasado y permitió que conociera gente y practicara mi escritura. Se nota el avanza en la redacción con los capítulos y al menos eso me da un poco de tranquilidad. Quizás, algún día lo edite y lo vuelva a subir. La historia en sí me gusta, el problema es todo lo demás. Nos vemos amikos.

Estaba en una fiesta. ¿Por qué demonios estaba en una fiesta!? Rodeado de gente, de ruidos, de olores. Ni siquiera conocía a alguien en ese maldito lugar. Bueno, ubicaba a algunas personas de vista por algunas de sus clases, pero no hablaba con ellos. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le había parecido una buena idea? Ah, por supuesto. No era en que, si no en quien. Casualmente se había interesado por socializar cuando se había enterado que cierta persona iba a estar allí. Al menos en eso no se había equivocado. Ya lo había visto pasar por entre la gente, acompañado de sus amigos. Y como siempre, él solo había observado desde lejos. Esforzándose en ser invisible. Lo bueno es que, al menos, el lugar era enorme, una casa de dos pisos con multitud de habitaciones donde era fácil pasar desapercibido.

En fin, como ya estaba allí por lo menos debería intentar divertirse un poco. Comenzó a moverse entre la marea de gente, buscando algo que hacer. Tal vez, si la suerte lo acompañaba, incluso podía llegar a conversar con…

Oh. Allí estaba. Sentado en el sillón de la sala, riendo con sus dos amigos de quien sabe qué cosa. Se acercó con disimulo para escuchar la conversación, cuidando de mantenerse fuera de la vista, lo que no le fue demasiado complicado. Tenía años de experiencia después de todo.

\- Esta noche parece muy animada. – Dijo un joven de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

\- Es verdad, veo más gente que de costumbre. Debe ser porque el año apenas está comenzando – Respondió otro rubio, con el cabello largo esta vez.

\- La mejor fecha es esta. ¡Recién empezamos y no hay preocupaciones! – Agregó el tercer integrante, de pelo verde y grandes músculos.

\- Tú nunca tienes preocupaciones, Orga – se burló el segundo y los dos rubios rieron, mientras el otro los miraba molesto – Ya que estamos, tengo una idea.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- Ya que nuestro amigo Sting tiene una reputación que mantener este año, te propongo una apuesta

\- ¿Una apuesta?

\- Sí, mira… Por esas cosas de la vida me enteré que había venido alguien nuevo a esta fiesta. De esas personas que no suelen verse en eventos sociales.

\- ¿Y eso que ver tiene conmigo?

\- Bueno, pensé que sería un buen desafío para tu fama de conquistador. Apuesto que no consigues pasar la noche con él - ¿Qué estaba escuchando?

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y como es? – preguntó el rubio después de meditarlo un momento.

\- Más o menos de tu estatura, cabello negro, estudia algo con computadores. - ¿¡Qué!?

\- No recuerdo haber visto alguien así.

\- No es una persona de la que uno se acuerde. Además, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes en ninguna de las fiestas – ¿Estaban hablando de él? ¿Haciendo apuestas SOBRE ÉL?

\- ¿Pretendes que acepte sin saber quién es? ¿Qué tal si es horrible?

\- Bah, no es para tanto. Además, eso lo hace más emocionante, ¿no?

\- No confío para nada en ti, Lore. Pero supongo que puedo soportarlo, sea lo que sea.

\- ¿Tenemos una apuesta entonces? – Dijo el otro sonriendo de lado.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Jamás rechazo un desafío.

¡Se suponía que él no debía ser así! ¿Por qué siempre terminaba interesándose por imbéciles? De lejos parecía agradable. Por supuesto, de lejos todos parecen agradables. Primera vez que lo oía decir más de dos palabras y había descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se había alejado y terminado junto a la mesa en la que estaba todo el alcohol que el anfitrión había considerado necesario proveer.

Tomó uno de los vasos que había allí y sin siquiera mirar que contenía, se lo bebió de un sorbo. Por una vez, no le importó el ardor bajando por su garganta. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto, después de todo? Sí, claro, no era agradable ser el objetivo de una apuesta, pero no era para tanto. ¿Acaso iba a embriagarse para olvidar? Eso no iba con él. Bah. Debería marcharse de una vez. A final de cuentas no lo estaba pasando bien y tampoco había conseguido relajarse. Con una mueca, devolvió la copa a su lugar y dio media vuelva para marcharse. Nunca debería haber venido, menos por una razón tan estúpida. Por una persona tan banal.

\- ¿Hey, te vas tan temprano? ¡La fiesta está recién comenzando! – Su camino hacia la puerta fue bloqueado entonces por el mismísimo ocupante de sus pensamientos, con su característica sonrisa. Así que ya lo había encontrado…

\- He perdido el interés – respondió, intentando esquivarlo para salir de una vez.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces déjame hacerlo interesante para ti otra vez.

Rogue dudó. No quería tener nada que ver con esa apuesta. Pero, por otro lado… ¿Qué importaba, después de todo? Siempre podía decir que había estado ebrio. O también… Oh. Claro. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes?

\- De acuerdo

Seguramente el alcohol que había tomado tenía algo que ver, además de su molestia. Dudaba que hubiera decidido seguirle el juego en otras circunstancias. Se apartaron un poco de la mesa, para no ser molestados. Hablaron de cosas triviales por bastante tiempo y se descubrió incluso disfrutando la conversación. Era una lástima que ya hubiera decidido que el rubio era un imbécil. Si no hasta podría haberle caído bien.

No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero de alguna manera terminaron besándose en medio de un pasillo. Tenía un ligero sabor amargo. Durante un momento, casi olvidó su plan maestro. Casi. Cuando llegaron a uno de los dormitorios del segundo piso, su orgullo era lo único que evitaba que perdiera la cabeza, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Sting Eucliffe despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba solo y tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza. No era el único, sin embargo. Se sentó en la cama con un gruñido, revolviéndose el cabello mientras iba recordando que había pasado la noche anterior. Las cosas no habían ido como él esperaba, pero en realidad no se quejaba. Su acompañante había resultado ser una sorpresa, después de todo. ¿Dónde se había ido? Necesitaba hablar con él otra vez. Estaba vistiéndose cuando recordó que todo había empezado como una apuesta de borrachos. Se supone que no debería sentirse tan bien. Debería estar agradecido de haber despertado en soledad y evitado charlas incómodas. Pero, la verdad es que lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era donde se habría metido el otro ocupante de la habitación.

Salió del cuarto y bajó la escalera, pensativo. Aún era temprano, la mayoría de las personas que habían pasado la noche allí seguían desparramadas donde sea que hubieran caído. Encontró a Orga durmiendo en un sillón y lo despertó de una patada. Rufus apareció de la nada poco después. El chico de cabello negro no estaba por ningún lado.

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos un ganador. No pensé que pudieras hacerlo, la verdad. El emo nunca habla con nadie, pero ambos te vimos anoche. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

Sting se encogió de hombros, aún perdido en sus pensamientos. Creía haberle visto reír en un par de ocasiones, antes de pasar a cosas más interesante. Había pensado que su sonrisa era bonita. ¿De verdad había pensado eso? Creía no haber bebido lo suficiente para empezar a imaginar cosas. Necesitaba hablar con él otra vez. Esta vez sobrio. Quería saber si había imaginado o no la sensación cálida de la noche anterior. ¿Le habían echado algo a su bebida?

\- ¿Oh? ¿Te abandonaron esta vez, Eucliffe? Seguro que sintió vergüenza cuando despertó.

¿Sería eso? Pero él no tenía de que avergonzarse… Si acaso, el único que debería sentirse así era él mismo. Curiosamente, no lo hacía. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En cambio, prefirió decir que deberían irse a casa, todos ellos. Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, por supuesto. Había amanecido hace poco y no tenían ninguna razón para quedarse más tiempo.

Se fue a casa, desayunó algo y tomó una ducha. Después fue a su habitación a dormir un par de horas más, era fin de semana después de todo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuando despertó era pasado el medio día y se sentía lúcido otra vez. Sin embargo, seguía convencido de que tenía que hablar con… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creía que Rufus le había dicho el nombre de su, entonces, potencial aventura, pero no podía recordarlo. Tendría que preguntarle más tarde. Lo que si recordaba es que el chico estudiaba en su misma universidad, por lo tanto tenía sus esperanzas puestas en encontrarlo durante la semana. Tenía que decirles a sus amigos que no se les ocurriera comentar el tema de la apuesta que habían hecho. Había sido estúpido además, tonterías de borrachos. Ni siquiera planeaba cobrar el dinero.

Lo único bueno que había conseguido era conocer al chico de cabellos oscuros. Era, como había dicho su amigo, una persona en la que no habría fijado en otras circunstancias. Fuera de su estereotipo usual. Quizás ese había sido su problema desde el comienzo. Tal vez por eso era la primera vez que deseaba hablar otra vez con una de sus citas de una noche. Cuando Rufus se lo señaló de lejos no le había parecido gran cosa, pero cuando lo vio de cerca descubrió era bastante atractivo. Los ojos rojos le daban un aire misterioso, acentuado por la cicatriz sobre la nariz. También su conversación era interesante. Usualmente intercambiaba apenas un par de frases con la persona elegida, pero esta vez había estado casi una hora hablando de cosas casuales como las clases y su música favorita. Cuando comenzaron a besarse, había olvidado por completo que todo había empezado por una tontería.

El resto de su fin de semana se fue entre sus pensamientos circulares, que terminaban por regresar a una sola persona, y las tareas caseras.

Cuando llegó el lunes estaba mucho más entusiasmado que de costumbre. La perspectiva de encontrarse con su nuevo interés amoroso hacía mucho más tolerable le hecho de tener que asistir a clases.

Decidió ir a la universidad mucho más temprano que de costumbre, con la esperanza de avistar al chico de cabellos oscuros. Sin embargo, sus ilusiones resultaron infundadas y terminó esperando largo tiempo en soledad, hasta que apareció Orga, quien, por alguna razón, también decidió dejarse caer algo más temprano.

Sting apenas perdió tiempo en saludarlo, antes de comenzar a poner en palabras los pensamientos que llevaban todo el fin de semana dando vueltas en su cabeza. No se dio cuenta de que la constante repetición de ideas estaba aburriendo a su amigo.

El joven de pelo verde soportó estoicamente hasta que apareció su otro amigo de pelo rubio, mucho más tarde.

\- Ah, por suerte llegaste. Sting lleva más de treinta minutos hablando de su última incursión.

\- ¡Es que todo fue genial!

\- Ya estamos otra vez con tus obsesiones… No pensé que fuera para tanto.

\- ¡No! Esta vez es distinto. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Es tan…

\- Bueno, si estás tan entusiasmado ¿por qué no vas a hablarle? - Lo cortó cuando iba a comenzar su discurso otra vez

\- ¡Excelente idea! El problema es… norecuerdosunombre

\- ¿Qué? ¿No que estabas tan entusiasmado?

\- Bueno, sí, ¡pero no soy bueno recordando esas cosas! ¡No es personal!

\- Por suerte para ti, yo si lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Y me lo vas a decir? – preguntó Sting después de un prolongado silencio

\- Eso depende

\- ¿¡Cómo que depende!? ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!

\- Oh, pero ya te lo dije una vez. Si lo olvidaste no es mi problema.

\- ¿No es ese que viene ahí? – Interrumpió Orga, señalando hacia alguien, quien efectivamente era la persona de la que hablaban.

\- A veces no puedo creer la suerte que tienes Sting. Mira, seré un buen amigo y lo llamaré por ti. ¡Hey, Cheney! - ¡Ajá! Una pista de su nombre sin duda, porque al oír el llamado, el otro joven se giró y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Sting lo vio acercarse y de pronto se quedó sin habla. A pesar de que no había dejado de pensar en él y había hastiado a su amigo con su monotemática conversación, a pesar de que tenía años de experiencia en estas situaciones y a pesar de que realmente quería hablar con él, no sabía que decir. Parecía que su cerebro se había desconectado.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lore? – Dijo el de cabellos oscuros levantando una ceja, al llegar junto a ellos.

Su rubio amigo le contestó algo, pero el de ojos azules ya no estaba escuchando lo que decían.

Vaya, ahora que estaba en todos sus sentidos notaba pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto en la fiesta. Le parecía aún más encantador.

Sin embargo, no parecía el mismo. Tenía una expresión molesta que parecía acentuarse por momentos. Tal vez debería prestar más atención a la conversación.

\- … Pero si yo fuera tú no me haría esperanzas… - Alcanzó a escuchar esa frase de parte de su amigo y el pánico lo invadió, pues sabía que se había perdido algo importante e imaginaba para donde iba el tema. Nunca esperó escuchar lo que llegó a sus oídos a continuación.

\- Oh, sí lo dices por lo de la apuesta no me interesa – Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero el chico de ojos rojos continuó sin inmutarse - ¿Qué? ¿Creían que no lo sabía? Si pretenden que la gente no se entere deberían tener sus conversaciones en privado. En cuanto a ti, Eucliffe, ¿qué puedo decir? Estaba ebrio, fue divertido, es todo. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo clases en ten minutos. Adiós – Sin añadir nada más, les dio la espalda y se retiró.

Los tres amigos se quedaron mirándolo mientras se alejaba.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

Eso había sido inesperado. En serio, ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso había dicho que lo que había pasado… no significaba nada? ¿Y él se había quedado ahí parado… sin decir nada?

¡No podía ser posible! ¡No iba a permitirlo! ¡Esto requería medidas extremas!

Sin decir una palabra a sus amigos, Sting corrió en la dirección que el chico de cabellos oscuros había tomado hace un momento. Lo alcanzó unos pocos metros antes del salón de clases.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué quieres, Eucliffe?

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Preguntó de improviso

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes. Una cita – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es totalmente en serio. ¡Estoy seguro de que será divertido!

Rogue lo miró por un minuto entero, mientras el rubio mantenía su sonrisa y su confianza.

\- Piérdete, Eucliffe – Respondió finalmente, y se dio la vuelta con añadir nada más.

Sting se quedó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera notó cuando el otro se fue. ¿Acababa de ser rechazado? ¿Él? Se quedó allí plantado, recreando la situación una y otra vez, sin tener la más mínima idea de cuál fue su error. No estaba seguro de si había hecho algo mal o todo era un malentendido. Creía que su pregunta había sido lo suficientemente clara, así que ¿por qué le habría dicho que se fuera al infierno?

La cuestión no parecía tener solución inmediata, así que el rubio terminó por salir de allí eventualmente. Después de todo no le hacía bien a su imagen quedarse ahí parado como un imbécil. Y, aunque algunas personas lo creyeran, seguía siendo un alumno medianamente responsable así que terminó por asistir a sus propias clases cuando fue el momento. Sus amigos le encontraron allí, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para comentarios antes de que el profesor ingresara y comenzara la lección.

* * *

El almuerzo fue la oportunidad que aprovecharon para abordar el asunto

\- ¿Por qué corriste tras de él? – O al menos Rufus lo aprovechó, Orga parecía estar ya harto del tema. Seguramente debido al discurso que había recibido apenas llegó a la universidad.

\- Tenía que invitarlo a salir. ¡Y me rechazó!

\- ¿Invitarlo a salir? No pienso pagarte más por eso

\- ¡No digas eso! Además no me interesa

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso eres el único que puede hacer bromas al respecto?

\- ¡No estoy bromeando!

\- Sí, claro

\- ¡Es verdad!

\- Lo que sea.

Sting se rindió y siguió comiendo su almuerzo, con una expresión molesta.

\- No actúes como un niño, Sting.

El rubio lo ignoró o al menos lo intentó

\- No eres bueno haciendo la ley del hielo y lo sabes.

\- A veces me pregunto porque sigo siendo tu amigo.

\- Porque soy irresistible, por eso. Pero deja de llorar y dinos.

\- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Fui detrás de él para invitarlo a salir, ¡y me rechazó!

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero quería saber acerca de la fiesta…

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Por qué no? Siempre te ha gustado hablar sobre estas cosas – Insistió Rufus, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

\- Porque… porque… ¡porque no! – respondió el de ojos azules, enrojeciendo ligeramente.

\- ¿Nos estás escondiendo algo?

\- ¡No! ¡Basta! Concéntrate en lo importante. Necesito conseguir que acepte salir conmigo y tus comentarios no ayudan.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te tome en serio, si empiezas con esos comentarios?

\- No estoy bromeando, de verdad quiero salir con él.

\- Sí, claro. Como digas.

\- ¡Es en serio! – Sting elevó la voz más de lo que esperaba y sus dos amigos se quedaron mirándolo con sorpresa – De verdad. Quiero. Salir con él.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Rufus después de un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿En serio, en serio, de verdad? ¿Con él? – Preguntó el más alto de los tres, repentinamente interesado.

\- Sí, Orga, en serio. ¿Tan difícil de creer es?

\- Sí – respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

\- Púdranse – El joven había tenido suficiente por un día, así que se retiró indignado del comedor, ante las miradas aún sorprendidas de los otros dos.

* * *

Sting estaba en medio de su última clase cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez el otro realmente no quería salir con él. Pero, ¿por qué? Era algo que tenía que averiguar lo antes posible, para evitar volver a ser rechazado.

Porque, si bien el primer intento no funcionó, eso no significaba que fuera a darse por vencido. Ni siquiera aunque sus amigos no se tomaran en serio sus esfuerzos. Su segunda oportunidad se presentó esa misma tarde, cuando volvió a verlo esperando el autobús fuera de la universidad. Se despidió de sus amigos de manera veloz y, antes de que pudieran preguntarle nada más, corrió hacia la parada.

Llegó a ella justo cuando un autobús se detenía para que los estudiantes subieran. Para su buena fortuna, y de manera curiosa, aquel vehículo le dejaba cerca de casa. ¿Acaso vivían cerca y nunca lo había notado?

Subió y una vez dentro, se abrió paso entre la multitud de pasajeros, sentados y de pie, hasta llegar junto al joven de cabellos oscuros.

\- ¡Hey! – Saludó con su mejor sonrisa, aquella que nunca antes le había fallado.

\- ¿Eucliffe? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Oh, pues verás, las casualidades de la vida quisieron que este autobús me deje cerca de casa y ya que te vi aquí, decidí acercarme a conversar un poco.

Rogue suspiró con hastío antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo? Me parecía haberte dejado claro que no teníamos nada más de que conversar.

\- Espero hacerte cambiar de opinión. ¿Qué te parece si…?

\- No

\- ¡Ni siquiera he terminado!

\- No me interesa ninguna de tus proposiciones

\- ¿Ni siquiera las indecorosas?

\- Claro que no – respondió con un ligero sonrojo

\- Ah, vamos, sal conmigo, ¡será divertido!

\- Ya te dije que…

El chofer eligió justo ese momento para frenar con brusquedad, provocando que todos quieren iban de pie tuvieran que sostenerse de algo. El rubio se giró para mirar hacia el frente con molestia y cuando se volvió hacia su compañero descubrió que había desaparecido. Un rápido vistazo le permitió descubrirlo cuando bajaba del vehículo por la puerta trasera.

Intentó abrirse paso entre la gente, pero no llegó a tiempo y la puerta se cerró. El autobús volvió a ponerse en marcha con una sacudida y Sting soltó una maldición en voz baja. Oportunidad dos: fracaso.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue no estaba seguro de cómo había mantenido la compostura mientras hablaba con la tropa de idiotas el día anterior **.** Esperaba que todo hubiera terminado allí, con sus declaraciones, y había quedado muy sorprendido cuando Eucliffe lo había seguido para invitarlo a salir. ¿Qué acaso creía que era idiota? Era más que evidente que por alguna razón habían decidido continuar con su estúpida broma.

Y, como si seguirlo casi hasta clases no fuera suficiente, ¡después lo había seguido hasta el autobús! ¡Para preguntarle lo mismo otra vez! Al menos había podido escapar, aunque hubiera tenido que bajarse antes y tomar el transporte siguiente.

Eso había sido el día anterior y ahora estaba por comenzar un nuevo día, que esperaba fuera normal. Sin embargo, cuando casi cruzaba la puerta de entrada, vislumbró al mencionado rubio a través de la ventana, esperando en el hall. Sospechoso. Parecía que él no lo había visto, así que decidió no tentar a la suerte y entró por una de las puertas laterales, evadiendo la entrada principal.

Se dirigió a sus clases con extrema precaución y se sobresaltó cuando una voz lo llamó a su espalda.

"¿Rogue? ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?"

"Oh, hola, Yukino" Dijo cuando se dio vuelta y descubrió que era su mejor amiga quien le hablaba. "No me estoy escondiendo"

"Sí, claro. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pues…" Escuchó un "Hey" a la distancia y esta vez reconoció la voz "Demonios… ¡sígueme!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Comenzó a caminar enseguida, así que a la chica no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él, si es que quería saber que estaba pasando.

"Bien, supongo que eso es suficiente"

"Rogue… ¿De verdad te estás escondiendo de alguien?"

"¡No me estoy escondiendo! Es sólo que… eh… no quiero hablar con él"

"¿Y por qué no?"

Rogue dudó un momento antes de hablar, pero terminó por contarle todo lo sucedido. Era su mejor amiga, después de todo.

"¿Y por qué no aceptas salir con él? Sé que te gusta, me lo dijiste antes"

"¡Yo no te he dicho nada!"

"No necesitas usar palabras para decirme cosas. Eres mi amigo, te conozco"

El joven resopló por lo bajo y ella sonrió por su acción.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres salir con él?"

"¿No es obvio? Solo está siguiendo el juego con sus amigos. No sé por qué, pero no me interesa."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Claro que estoy seguro"

"No sé, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad"

"Bah. Como sea, tenemos que ir a clases ahora"

"Yo estaba en camino, tú eres el que escapó y me arrastró en el proceso" Mientras hablaban, ambos se pusieron en camino hacia el salón.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, cuando estaban saliendo de su última lección, se lo encontró otra vez. Sting estaba afuera, frente a la puerta, esperando a Rogue. ¡Esperándolo! ¡¿Qué demonios?! Esta vez no pudo huir, pero al menos Yukino lo acompañaba.

"¡Hey! No te había visto en todo el día, así que decidí esperar aquí… Oh, hola"

"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yukino, soy amiga de Rogue"

" ¡Mi nombre es Sting!"

"Si, lo sabemos, todos lo saben" Interrumpió Rogue "¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Necesito hablar contigo! No terminé de decirte lo que quería la última vez"

"Oh, en ese caso los dejaré solos para que hablen" Dijo la chica de cabello blanco "Te veo mañana, Rogue" Con esas palabras desapareció. Traidora.

"¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz?"

"Hey, no seas así. Vamos, tengamos una cita"

"No me interesa"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… eh…" De ninguna manera iba a explicarle sus razones. Aún no caía tan bajo. "Sabes por qué. No te hagas el idiota conmigo"

"¡Estoy preguntando porque no lo sé!"

"Bueno, entonces deberías pensarlo mejor. ¡O mejor aún! Simplemente déjame en paz"

Rogue se giró, dándole la espalda al otro y justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, sintió que alguien atrapaba su mano para retenerlo.

"Espera""¡No me toques!" Gritó liberando su mano "Y ríndete de una vez!"

Salió de la universidad tan rápido como pudo y esta vez estaba seguro que ese sería el final. Debería habérselo esperado.

* * *

El día siguiente fue perfectamente normal y le dio esperanzas pero estas no duraron demasiado. El día después, cuando estaba saliendo de su última clase, se lo encontró otra vez. Justo frente a la salida de su clase, estaba el rubio apoyado en la pared, esperando. Con un ramo de flores. ¿¡En que estaba pensando!? Rogue siguió su camino como si no lo hubiera visto. Escuchó un ¡Hey! tras su espalda y aceleró el paso, desapareciendo entre la multitud de estudiantes. ¿Qué acaso no se cansaba?

* * *

Un par de días después estaba en el comedor, almorzando junto a Yukino. Había visto a Sting un par de veces pero él no lo había visto. O eso creía. De cualquier forma, no importaba. Lo importante es que no se le había acercado más y eso era bueno. En un momento, tuvo que levantarse a buscar unas servilletas que había olvidado en el mesón principal y demoró un poco más de lo esperado. La gente parecía tener una súbita necesidad de servilletas. Cuando regresó a su puesto, había algo que no estaba antes allí. Una caja de algo que parecían chocolates ubicada exactamente enfrente de su silla vacía. También había una tarjeta. Yukino no mostraba el más mínimo interés en el objeto, pero era imposible que alguien hubiera puesto eso allí sin que ella lo notara. La miró con sospecha, descubriendo una ligera expresión culpable en su rostro.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba.

"Te lo trajeron"

"¿Qué? Pero… No, espera, no me digas nada más. No importa"

"¿No quieres saber quien lo trajo?"

"No necesito preguntar. No quiero saber" Se levantó de la mesa, con la caja en la mano.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó su amiga.

"Voy a tirarlos"

"¿¡QUE!? ¡No puedes tirarlos! Es un regalo"

"Cómetelos tú si quieres"

"Pero son para ti"

"No me importa"

Ella suspiró derrotada y le quitó la caja de las manos.

"Los guardaré por si te arrepientes"

"No me voy a arrepentir"

Y efectivamente, no lo hizo.

* * *

La semana siguiente, cuando llegó a clases, le esperaba una sorpresa. Había una carta en su asiento. ¿Cómo demonios sabía donde se sentaba? Reprimió un bufido y tiró la carta al basurero sin abrirla. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir insistiendo? ¿Y por qué toda su clase lo estaba mirando con curiosidad?


	5. Chapter 5

Sting había estado buscando una oportunidad durante días, pero el joven de cabellos oscuros siempre se las arreglaba para escapar antes e incluso había rechazado todos los obsequios que había intentado darle. Nunca había pensado que convencer a Rogue costaría tanto. La verdad era que nunca antes se había esforzado para conquistar a alguien, pues nunca antes lo había necesitado. De todas formas, siempre había una primera vez para todo y estaba seguro de que valía la pena. Así que allí estaba, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras vagaba por la universidad y pensaba algún plan que pudiera funcionar. Tal vez el destino estaba de su parte, porque fue así como lo encontró, cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de chocar en la cima de la escalera y estuvieron más de un minuto mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada.

Sting no estaba seguro si había sido algo bueno o malo, pero al menos Rogue no se había ido apenas lo vio. Seguramente era por la sorpresa de encontrárselo de improviso. En realidad, él también estaba sorprendido. A pesar de que quería verlo y tener la oportunidad de hablar, no estaba listo para prácticamente chocar con él mientras subía la escalera. Esa era la principal razón por la que no podía pensar nada para decir en ese preciso momento.

Intentó decir algo, antes de perder su oportunidad, pero, aún sin quererlo, se sintió un poco intimidado cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño. Retrocedió un paso y eso fue un error evidente, considerando el lugar donde estaba. La gravedad hizo su trabajo y perdió el equilibrio mientras comenzaba a caer. Intentó agarrarse de algo para recuperar la estabilidad, pero lo único que había cerca era el otro joven. Estaba a punto de sostenerse de una de sus mangas cuando recordó lo que había sucedido la última vez que lo intentó. Eso fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de caer rodando por las escaleras.

* * *

Rogue no podía creer lo que veía cuando el otro comenzó a caer frente a él. Intentó atraparlo pero no fue lo bastante rápido, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar a toda prisa tras él. Una cosa era que no quisiera salir con él, y otra cosa muy distinta era que quisiera que se muriera o lastimara.

– ¿Estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero al menos el otro se estaba moviendo. ¿Cómo es que no había nadie más pasando por allí en ese momento? Estaba un poco apartado del sector con mayor movimiento, pero, ¿cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte que justo era la única persona allí cuando alguien se caía por las escaleras? Mientras se lamentaba internamente, el rubio se giró y quedó de espaldas en el suelo.

– ¡Deberías quedarte quieto! Quizás te golpeaste la cabeza o algo.  
– Estoy bien, sólo dame un par de minutos.

– ¿Seguro? Quizás deberías ir a la enfermería.

– Está bien. No te preocupes.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que se mantuvieron la mirada y entonces Sting añadió.

– ¿Sabes lo que me haría sentir mejor?  
– ¿Qué cosa?  
– Si aceptaras salir conmigo – Contestó el con una gran sonrisa.

Rogue se quedó mirándolo y parpadeó dos veces. Lo cierto es que sus palabras casi le hicieron sonreír. Casi. En vez de eso, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

– Basta, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. De todas formas, ven, te llevaré a la enfermería. Hay que asegurarse que no te pasó nada peor de lo que parece.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie con cuidado y, aunque Sting protestó, terminó por llevarlo a la enfermería y explicar lo que había pasado. La enfermera lo revisó exhaustivamente, al menos todo lo que podía, y dijo que había tenido mucha suerte pues aparte de algunos moretones no parecía tener nada grave. De todas formas, insistió en que se quedara allí en reposo, por un par de horas. Rogue, por su parte, se fue una vez se hubo asegurado de que no pasaba nada.

– ¿No te quedaste con él? – Lo cuestionó Yukino, cuando le contó la situación.  
– No, ¿por qué haría eso? Lo acompañé y no le pasó nada al final.  
– Hubiera estado bien. Seguro se habría sentido mejor.  
– No es mi obligación hacer que se sienta mejor.

La chica no estaba de acuerdo con su posición, pero no tenía ningún argumento para contradecirlo así que optó por no discutir.

~0~

* * *

Algunos días después, Rogue se encontraba comprando el almuerzo en el comedor cuando de pronto Sting apareció a su lado, saltándose la fila y provocando algunos ruidos de protesta tras él.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? Puedo invitarte el almuerzo si aceptas.

Rogue sabía que debería decir que no, pero comida gratis era comida gratis y considerando que, a pesar de su trabajo de medio tiempo, el dinero no le sobraba, decidió aceptar. Después de todo, no había nada de malo en compartir una mesa. Asintió pues, y escogió un puesto cercano a la caja después de que entregaran el pedido de ambos. Pudo sentir varias miradas curiosas en su dirección, después de que le permitiera sentarse con él. O mejor dicho, simplemente no protestara cuando Sting tomó asiento en su mesa, justo en frente de él.

Mientras comía, notó la mirada del otro sobre sí, quien parecía no decidirse a hablar. Cuando al fin lo hizo, se lanzó en un discurso que parecía previamente ensayado.

– Sé que no empezamos de la mejor forma, por culpa mía, y creo que nunca me disculpé por eso. Quería hacerlo ahora, pero además quería que supieras que de verdad me interesa conocerte. No tiene nada que ver con lo que haya pasado antes, podemos empezar de cero si te parece bien. Así que, te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Rogue se dio el tiempo de terminar su jugo antes de responder.

– No. Gracias por el almuerzo. Hasta luego.

Tras eso, se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor, después de tirar los restos a la basura. Sería una mentira decir que no se sentía algo mal por Sting, pero no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Debía admitir que el otro había sonado convincente, casi sincero, y le hacía gracia pensar que tal vez sí había ensayado su pequeño discurso. Pero, aunque fuera cobarde de su parte, no quería arriesgarse a creerle. Esperaba que esta vez le hubiese quedado claro y dejara de molestarlo. Una pequeña parte de su ser se quejaba, pues había una pequeña posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero todo el resto estaba de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería que todo contacto entre ellos desapareciera.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, mientras ambos se encontraban en el patio de la universidad en un receso, Yukino intentó hablar del tema otra vez, a pesar de que ninguna de sus intervenciones anteriores había tenido mayor resultado.

– Sigo creyendo que deberías darle una oportunidad, en serio se está esforzando…

– No me interesan sus esfuerzos, es simplemente un idiota con un ego demasiado grande para aceptar un no por respuesta.

– De verdad Rogue, no parece que…

– Basta, no quiero seguir hablando de esto – dijo mientras se desparramaba sobre el césped del patio. Yukino suspiró, sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Todavía te gusta? – Preguntó la chica después de un rato.  
– Eso es irrelevante.

– ¿¡Como que irrelevante!? Si aún te gusta, y a él le gustas, no veo cual es el problema.

– El problema, evidentemente, es que yo no le gusto.

– ¿Sigues con eso?

– Es la verdad.

– Rogue…

– Sabes que es verdad. Si no fuera por la apuesta, nada de esto habría pasado.

– Tal vez, pero estoy segura de que ya no se trata de eso.

– ¿Ah si? Pues yo no tengo ninguna seguridad.

– Entonces quizás deberías hablar con él y decirle lo que piensas

– Ya he hablado con él muchas veces.

– Si tu concepto de "hablar" es decirle que te deje en paz y dar media vuelta pues…

– ¡Es todo lo que tengo que decirle!

– ¿Seguro?

– ¡Claro que sí! – dijo, aunque su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido – ¿Por qué siempre estás de su parte? – Yukino suspiró, antes de responder a la pregunta.

– No estoy de su parte, es solo que quiero lo mejor para ti, y de verdad creo que estás cometiendo un error.

El chico solo gruñó en respuesta. A veces, a la parte más inocente de su mente, le gustaba pensar que todo era nada más un malentendido. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por una ilusión vana.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Habían pasado algunos días, y Rogue ya hasta tenía esperanzas de que no tendría más noticias de Sting, cuando se lo toparon en la biblioteca. Había un examen importante dentro de una semana, y debido a su trabajo, Rogue no tendría mucho tiempo para estudiar más tarde, así que le había pedido a Yukino que estudiara con él para aquella clase. Al principio, no se fijó mucho en sus alrededores, pero apenas abriendo el libro que debía estudiar, algo lo golpeó en la espalda, con una extraña suavidad. Curioso, se giró hacia un costado y descubrió un avión de papel. ¿Un avión de papel? Al recogerlo, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo escrito y lo desplegó. No puedo evitar el gruñido molesto que se le escapó cuando leyó el "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" escrito en mitad de la hoja. Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber quien más estaba allí.

Yukino, que se había sentado a un costado, se rió en voz baja antes de susurrarle.

– ¿No es tierno?

– Es idiota. ¿Por qué siempre estás de su parte? Se supone que eres mi amiga – Ella se rió otra vez mientras lo veía arrugar el papel y lanzarlo, con puntería perfecta, al basurero.

No alcanzó a pasar un minuto cuando sintió otra vez algo en la espalda. Esta vez no se movió. Ya había aprendido a lidiar con estas cosas. Volvió a sentir un ligero golpe. Poco después otro más. Continuó prestando atención a sus estudios, aunque por supuesto no se estaba concentrando para nada. Mientras tanto, Yukino se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos para intentar contener la risa. Si hubiera podido, le habría dirigido una mirada asesina. Pero ya había descubierto que la mejor estrategia era fingir indiferencia.

Fue una bendición cuando, varios aviones después, escuchó la voz de bibliotecaria a sus espaldas.

– Joven, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Cree que es gracioso ensuciar la biblioteca?

– Eh, pues verá… – Al menos sonaba un poco preocupado.

– No hay excusas para este comportamiento. Tome sus cosas y retírese en este momento. Tendrá prohibida la entrada a este lugar por un mes. A ver si aprende a moderarse.

– ¿¡Qué!? Pero…

– Shhhh, este es un lugar de estudio. No debe hacer ruido. Por favor retírese y evitemos más problemas.

Rogue casi se sintió mal por él. Bueno, tal vez se sintió un poco mal, pero eso no tenía para que decírselo a nadie.

– Pobre. Estamos justo en época de exámenes – Dijo entonces su amiga, que por fin había conseguido controlarse.

– Él se lo buscó.

– Que malo eres.

– Sólo digo la verdad. ¿Vas a estudiar conmigo o no?

**.**

* * *

**.**

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayores incidentes, aunque Rogue prefería no confiarse. Aún así, ni toda la precaución del mundo podría haberlo preparado para lo que se le venía encima.

El lunes parecía un día normal y la hora de almuerzo llegó sin novedades. Todo parecía presagiar que el día seguiría así, pues después de una rápida revisión, no encontró señales del rubio por ningún lado.

Así pues, después de hacer la fila correspondiente hasta la caja, y conseguir su comida, se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón. Empezó a comer, mientras escuchaba distraídamente la radio de la universidad, que mantenían los alumnos de periodismo. Acostumbraban pasar las noticias más relevantes del país, además de todo lo referente a la misma universidad y promocionar los eventos que se realizaban durante el mes. En eso estaban, cuando la paz del universo se vio alterada por un evento inesperado.

– Con respecto a la semana de aniversario– Hey! ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¡No puedes estar–¡

Hubo un pequeño sonido de lucha antes de que se escuchara una voz conocida. Rogue casi escupió la comida.

"¡Por favor sal conmigo! Prometo que– Esperen, no he–"

La transmisión se cortó por unos momentos antes de que el locutor regresara.

"Sentimos las molestias. Como iba diciendo, el programa de la semana de aniversario…"

A pesar de sentir las miradas curiosas de la mitad del comedor, continuó su almuerzo como si nada. Por dentro, eso sí, estaba maldiciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. ¿Por qué a él?

Algunos días más tarde, Rogue llegó a casa un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Eso era bueno, porque tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer los ejercicios que tenía como tarea y comer algo, antes de tomar una ducha y cambiarse para el trabajo. Se sentó con pesadez en el sillón de la sala, para luego abrir su mochila y llevarse una sorpresa. Había algo extraño allí. Algo que no estaba en la mañana. Con un poco de temor por lo que se podía encontrar, sacó el objeto a la luz.

Era un peluche de un gato verde, sosteniendo un corazón rosa. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido meter eso dentro sin que se diera cuenta? Porque claro, sólo había una persona capaz de hacer algo así, y por si le quedaba alguna duda, estaba la tarjeta que venía pegada. "Espero que te guste. ¿Querrías salir conmigo?" Suspiró derrotado. Al menos esta vez no tenía público. De alguna forma, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a estas situaciones. Se levantó para tirar el regalo no deseado, pero se detuvo para observarlo mejor. Era bonito. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos más antes de decidirse y dejarlo junto al escritorio de su habitación. Nadie lo iba a saber. La tarjeta, por supuesto, se fue al basurero. Adiós a su tiempo extra.

Las cosas podrían haberse mantenido así por un largo tiempo, si no fuera porque el destino quiso hacer una pequeña intervención y alterar la rutina de ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

El punto exacto que detonó el cambio en la rutina establecida entre ambos, no fue más que una casualidad o, como Rogue decía, pura mala suerte. Para él, al menos.

Era un día como cualquier otro, y él acababa de llegar a su trabajo. Había sido afortunado de encontrar el lugar, no le quedaba demasiado lejos de casa, el sueldo era decente y no tenía demasiados problemas con el horario. De vez en cuando, tenía que suplir algunos turnos extra y sus horarios se desbalanceaban un poco, pero no era nada que no pudiera arreglar. Había apuntado sus clases de mañana, así que tenía casi todas las tardes libres para trabajar o estudiar, dependiendo la situación.

Aquel día en particular, el café no se veía muy ajetreado, aunque las nubes grises que viajaban por el cielo parecían anunciar que la situación cambiaría. La gente solía llegar en tropel cuando el clima se enfriaba. Sería pues un turno ocupado o eso esperaba. Cuando se llenaba el local, el trabajo podía ponerse agotador, pero al menos la hora pasaba más rápido.

Saludó a su compañera de turno al entrar y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose el uniforme a toda prisa, pues quedaban pocos minutos antes del comienzo oficial de su turno. La buena noticia era que su jefe no estaba en el local ese día, así que en teoría no importaba si se retrasaba. De todas formas y a modo personal, le molestaba no cumplir su horario correspondiente, así que justo dos minutos antes de que la hora se cumpliera, estuvo listo para salir y comenzar sus labores.

Mientras terminaba de ajustar el delantal como correspondía, su compañera le puso al tanto de las novedades. Tal y como había pensado, la mañana había transcurrido sin mucho que hacer, aparte de limpiar la loza sucia y un par de clientes frecuentes que solían aparecer a diario, a la misma hora. Se esperaba que la tarde fuera mucho más movida apenas el clima cambiara. Hasta entonces, lo único que había que hacer era terminar de secar un par de tazas y esperar a que se desocuparan las únicas dos mesas con clientes. Así pues, mientras Rogue terminaba de lavar y secar, ambos trabajadores comenzaron una conversación casual, para matar el tiempo.

Rogue llevaba desde el inicio del semestre, más o menos tres meses en total, trabajando en la cafetería, pero en todo ese tiempo no se había enterado de muchas cosas su compañera. Aparte de su nombre, Minerva, y que llevaba trabajando allí por más de un año, no sabía prácticamente nada sobre ella. Tenía entendido que vivía sola, pues alguna vez había hecho un comentario a la pasada sobre el sueldo que le alcanzaba justo para mantenerse, pero eso era más bien una deducción propia y nunca la había confirmado.

Para ser honestos, no había querido preguntar en el momento y luego el tema nunca volvió a salir, además de que le parecía un poco maleducado el ponerse a interrogar a alguien, por más que ambos trabajaran juntos. Pedir más detalles le hacía parecer chismoso y, además, lo importante era que su relación laboral funcionaba bien y eso era suficiente. Por más que a veces le picara la curiosidad, sobre todo cuando no había mucho más que hacer.

Casi una hora más tarde, las nubes esperaron y, no mucho después, comenzó una llovizna suave que no tardó en convertirse en torrencial. Fue entonces cuando la vida decidió reírse en su cara, de la peor manera posible.

Con la avalancha de personas que inundaron de pronto el local, entraron tres personas que Rogue no tenía mucho interés en ver, incluyendo una cabeza rubia que ya juraba podría reconocer aún a cien metros de distancia. ¿Por qué la vida lo trataba así? ¿¡Cuáles eran las probabilidades!? Porque, por la evidente falta de abrigo, no era más que una casualidad que hubieran pasado por allí cerca justo cuando empezó a llover. Y, para más remate, eligieron justo la mesa que le tocaba servir a él. Habían exactamente diez mesas, ocho de ellas desocupadas y habían tenido que elegir, de entre todas las opciones, justo la que le pertenecía. A punto estuvo de decirles que se largaran pero, por desgracia, recordó a tiempo que no era más que un trabajador allí y no podía estar echando a los clientes sin justificación. Ah, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, no lo iba a permitir. Se rehusaba a acercarse siquiera a la mesa en particular, menos aún a hacer conversación y tomar su pedido. Pero el trabajo es trabajo así que, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

– ¿Minerva? necesito que me hagas un favor y tomes la mesa seis – Su compañera lo miró, extrañada. No era para menos, nunca antes había hecho una petición de ese tipo.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
– No puedo atender a esos tipos, tenemos un… eh… problema bastante serio. Te lo explicaré después, lo prometo. ¡Por favor, toma la mesa!  
– Sólo porque el jefe no está hoy, Rogue. Pero exijo una explicación detallada lo antes posible – Hubiera deseado negarse, pues no le apetecía tener que explicar la vergonzosa situación a alguien con quien tenía que compartir a diario, pero era eso o atender la mesa. No le quedaba más que resignarse a una acuciosa interrogación apenas tuvieran un tiempo libre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del local, nadie había notado la curiosa situación en que se encontraban, al menos hasta que la mirada siempre observadora de Rufus se deslizó por entre las mesas hasta donde se encontraban los trabajadores.

– ¿Sting? A veces no puedo creer la suerte que tienes…  
– ¿Eh? ¿Y eso a que viene?  
– Mira por allá – El rubio siguió las indicaciones y casi se cayó de su asiento.  
– ¿Qué hace él aquí?  
– Todo parece indicar que trabaja aquí.  
– Si vas a empezar a dar pena, yo me voy – comentó entonces Orga, quien ya tenía suficiente con soportar el drama cuando estaban en la universidad.  
– ¡Está lloviendo afuera! Y yo no doy pena – Se quejó Sting.  
– Sí, como sea.  
– Yo me voy a quedar – dijo Rufus a la pasada, provocando que Sting intentara asesinarlo con la mirada.

Por fortuna, esto no funcionó y se vieron interrumpidos por la mesera, que se acercó a dejar el menú y tomar su pedido. Mientras sus compañeros pedían lo que querían beber, Sting se dedicó a seguir los movimientos de Rogue por el local, al menos hasta que notó un silencio a su alrededor y que la camarera lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, de seguro molesta por perder su tiempo cuando había una cafetería llena que atender. Después de algunas dudas, y sin querer atraer más ira sobre si, pidió lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser café negro y galletas, en algún tipo de promoción.

Mientras esperaban y más tarde cuando comían, intentó poner atención al tema de conversación que correspondiera, pero no podía evitar distraerse una y otra vez mirando al otro joven trabajar. El uniforme le quedaba bien, y era agradable verlo trabajar e interactuar con otras personas, aunque lo ignorara por completo mientras pasaba por su lado. Lo cierto es que tuvo la tentación un par de veces de levantarse e intentar hablar con él, pero, por mucho que sus amigos insistieran en molestarlo, algo de tino tenía. Suponía que ir a interrumpirlo y armar una escena de cualquier tipo no podría si no terminar mal para Rogue y no quería provocarle problemas en su trabajo, sobre todo considerando el ocupado día que parecían tener. La tentación estaba allí, pero una cosa era la universidad donde ambos eran estudiantes y no tenían nada que perder, y otra muy diferente era la posibilidad de hacerlo perder su trabajo por una tontería.

Entre esas y otras cavilaciones acerca de la situación, el tiempo se le escapó y antes de que se diera cuenta, Rufus le estaba pidiendo la parte que le correspondía para pagar la cuenta. Lo cierto es que habría podido quedarse algo más, tenía todo el derecho por haber pagado, pero el local seguía lleno y había gente de pie esperando una mesa que se desocupara, mientras la mesera no dejaba de dirigirles miradas amenazantes, en espera de que se fueran para poder limpiar y atender a alguien más. Sin otra opción, Sting se marchó con los demás, aunque con la firme disposición de regresar otro día.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo bueno de las rutinas es que son una constante, una seguridad en la vida. Saber lo que le esperaba cada día era reconfortante, si bien algo aburrido de vez en cuando. Aún así, entre los deberes de la universidad y el trabajo, Rogue no tenía tiempo de aburrirse. De las clases al trabajo y de ahí a estudiar y luego dormir para levantarse temprano al día siguiente y repetir el ciclo. Esa había sido su rutina desde el inicio del semestre, con una que otra tarde libre para pasar en casa.

A pesar de los desafortunados accidente que lo habían acompañado en los últimos meses en clases, su rutina no se había visto alterada, y aún menos luego de que estos desaparecieran. Sin embargo, había un nuevo agregado en sus días. Cada tarde, cada vez que debía trabajar, Sting terminaba por aparecer, tarde o temprano. Y, por supuesto, como el trabajador responsable que era, no le quedaba más que atenderlo si es que no quería perder su empleo.

Después del primer incidente, había tenido que explicarle la situación a Minerva, lo que había sido una experiencia incómoda y avergonzante, además de hacerle sentir como un idiota. Al final, había conseguido convencerla un par de veces más para que le cambiara el puesto cuando el rubio se sentaba en su mesa, pero Minerva no tardó en aburrirse y se negó de forma rotunda a seguir intercediendo entre Rogue y su amante. El chico había insistido en que no eran nada y que él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, pero sus reclamos cayeron en oídos sordos.

Así pues, había terminado con el no bien recibido agregado visitándole cada día. Quien, por cierto, no había tardado en aprender las rotaciones y ya no se equivocaba jamás de asiento. La mala noticia era que, por motivos estrictamente laborales, Rogue no podía mandarlo al diablo como quisiera. La buena noticia era que el rubio parecía entenderlo a la perfección, pero aún así no se aprovechaba demasiado de ello. Aparte de hacer su pedido correspondiente e intentar sonsacarle algo de charla casual, no le molestaba para nada. Incluso, había dejado de molestarle en la universidad y ahora se limitaba a saludarle con la mano cada vez que le veía. Eso sí, de vez en cuando seguía sacando el tema de la cita y Rogue podía sentir su mirada siguiéndole por la cafetería.

Era evidente que su interés no había desaparecido y eso en particular, le enervaba. Porque, viéndolo sonreírle todos los días, y tomando en cuenta lo considerado que se mostraba, a Rogue le era cada vez más difícil mantener su opinión negativa sobre él. Esa voz traidora insistía en susurrarle al oído que tal vez se equivocaba y no era tan malo como parecía. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Pero no, Rogue ya había tomado su decisión y estaba empeñado en mantenerla, sin importar que tanto flaqueara su voluntad día tras día. Los chicos como Sting solo traían problemas y Rogue no tenía tiempo en su vida para problemas, sin importar que tan atractivos fueran estos.  
No era justo que, con las cosas más tranquilas, su cerebro insistiera en recordarle todas las cosas que alguna vez le habían atraído de él. No era justo, porque Rogue podía mentirle a todo el mundo cuanto quisiera, pero, en el fondo, sabía que ese "alguna vez" era más bien un "todavía". Y se negaba a aceptarlo, porque el riesgo de equivocarse era demasiado alto.

Se había encargado de "restaurar" su orgullo aquella misma noche, pero no había sido lo único herido y Rogue nunca había sido alguien que disfrutara tentando a la suerte. Sting había dicho que lo lamentaba una y otra vez, y quizás hasta sonaba sincero, pero eso no borraba lo que había pasado. Y, si había pasado una vez, ¿qué le garantizaba que no se repetiría? Pero, si había sido un error, si de verdad, de verdad, tenía un interés real en él, ¿no debería darle una oportunidad? ¿No tenían todos derecho a equivocarse? Esas dos ideas peleaban en su cabeza cada vez que se detenía a pensarlo, cada vez que tenía un momento libre, y no terminaba de decidirse por darle la razón a ninguna. Quizás por eso, de vez en cuando, le devolvía la sonrisa sin querer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sting estaba decidido a no desfallecer, menos ahora que se sentía más cerca de lograr su objetivo que nunca antes. Por alguna razón, una táctica menos agresiva había parecido funcionar y Rogue se dignaba a hablarle, al menos por ahora. Cierto era que, tal vez, solo lo hacía para guardar el mínimo respeto que se esperaba de él en su trabajo, pero no dejaba de ser un avance. Además, Sting estaba seguro de notar una diferencia en el otro chico, como si una barrera desapareciera de vez en cuando. Rufus, quien había sido el que sugirió en primera instancia que estaba presionando demasiado y que debería darle un poco de espacio, decía que estaba todo en su imaginación. Sting sabía que se equivocaba, y no dejaba de recordarle que la idea había sido suya y que debería alegrarse de tener razón otra vez.

– Va a funcionar – insistía Sting, mientras caminaba junto a su amigo, camino al café.  
– No parece probable, si no ha pasado ya. ¿No crees que es hora de que te rindas y recuperes tu dignidad?  
– ¿Qué? No, casi lo consigo.  
– Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Para qué molestarse? ¿Qué le ves?  
– Pues… No lo sé. Es amable.  
– ¡¿Amable?! Lo único que ha hecho es rechazarte e insultarte cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.  
– Eso es porque está molesto. Cuando no lo está es diferente.  
– Hablaste con él, ¿cuánto?, ¿una vez?, sin que estuviera "molesto". No puedes saberlo.  
– ¡No es cierto! No ha sido solo una vez.  
– Como sea. Sigue sin ser suficiente. Nunca antes te habías tomado tantas molestias y ya hasta me preocupa.  
– Ya lo sé… Es sólo que… Siento que esta vez vale la pena. Además de que todo comenzó mal, no digamos gracias a quien.  
– Deberías estar agradecido, si no fuera por mí ni siquiera se hubieran conocido.

Sting solo bufó en respuesta, antes de desviar el tema de conversación. Un poco después se separaron, pues Rufus ya se iba a casa, mientras que Sting todavía tenía algo que hacer.

Al entrar al café, se dio cuenta de que no había mucho público. Esas eran buenas noticias, porque si no habían clientes, la chica de mirada asesina no se molestaba en lanzarle indirectas visuales. Tras sentarse en la mesa, que sabía le correspondía atender a Rogue, la rutina transcurrió como siempre. Un saludo adecuado, algo de conversación para no desperdiciar la oportunidad y su pedido diario. Sin embargo, había algo diferente esta vez.

No podía explicar que era exactamente, pero había algo… Algo. Rogue se veía distraído, como si tuviera la mente en otra parte, incluso mientras le servía a los demás clientes. Sting tenía curiosidad, pero suponía que si preguntaba no iba a tener una respuesta. En vez de eso, decidió intentar captar su atención de otra forma. Y había algo que siempre terminaba por atraer su atención.

– Hey, Rogue – dijo cuando lo vio acercarse. – Tenía una pregunta muy seria que hacerte.  
– ¿Sí? – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.  
– Me preguntaba si tal vez hoy si querías salir conmigo – El silencio se instauró entre ambos, mientras Sting mantenía su mejor sonrisa. Rogue le miró con fijeza por no sabía cuánto tiempo antes de pasarse la mano por la cara.  
– ¿Si digo que sí vas a dejar de molestarme?  
– Tal vez – respondió Sting, tentando su suerte.  
– Bien. Entonces no te vayas y déjame seguir trabajando – Tras decir eso le dio la espalda y se marchó hacia la cocina. Sting no estaba seguro de que había significado ese "bien" pero ahora ni todas las miradas del mundo podrían sacarle de allí.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue no quería admitirlo, pero al final, la cita había terminado por ser mejor de lo que esperaba. A pesar de su inicial rechazo y cortantes respuestas, había terminado por ser un rato agradable, muy parecido a la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación de más de un par de frases.

Era injusto que tuvieran gustos en común de los que pudieran hablar por horas, y era injusto que el rubio fuera alguien con quien le era fácil charlar. Era injusto que todas esas cosas le hubieran hecho bajar la guardia y aceptar que lo invitara una segunda vez. Y otra. Y otra, y otra vez. Eso si, siempre en el café y luego de terminar su turno. Cada vez que aparecía el tema, Minerva rodaba los ojos y le decía que era ridículo.

Pero, para decir la verdad, era la única defensa que le quedaba, porque salir a cualquier otro lugar significaría una derrota definitiva. Un paso sin vuelta atrás. ¿Que importaba si hasta los clientes habituales empezaban a cuestionarse cosas? No veía por qué todo el mundo insistía en pensar que tenían una relación. Que se sentara junto a él de vez en cuando no era justificación. La porción extra de galletas que se le escapaba de vez en cuando tampoco lo era.

Bien, de acuerdo, tal vez estaba siendo un poco ridículo, pero eso no tenía por que saberlo el resto. Ni tenían por que sacárselo en cara. Era suficiente con que el mismo lo supiera y se castigara en silencio.

Y era fácil olvidar las preocupaciones cuando estaba con él, era fácil distraerse y pensar que todo saldría bien mientras escuchaba su voz contar cualquier tontería que hubiera sucedido en el día. Era fácil reír junto a él, como si llevara años haciéndolo.

Era en casa cuando las cosas se complicaban, cuando no había nadie más para distraerlo de sus propios pensamientos. ¿No debería haberse aburrido ya? ¿Por qué regresaba una y otra vez? ¿Que quería conseguir?

A veces, las preguntas se colaban incluso en medio de sus clases o cuando trabajaba y el rubio aún no aparecía. Porque algo tenía que querer, ¿verdad? No había ninguna otra razón que justificara sus visitas diarias, gastando su tiempo y su dinero.

Todos los días pensaba que la próxima vez lo confrontaría, que esta vez acabaría con todo para siempre pero luego... Se le olvidaba, se distraía con otra cosas y el ciclo se repetía.

Era más fácil, más agradable, esperar que su turno terminara, ayudarle con algunos deberes que le causaban problemas y terminar de cerrar el local luego de que se fuera.

Pero, hay algunas situaciones que no se pueden rehuir para siempre, porque terminar por explotar en algún momento.

* * *

Sting estaba, para ponerlo en términos simples, feliz. Podía sonar cursi, pero le encantaba saber que las cosas por fin estaban funcionando entre ambos. Le gustaba saber que podía ir a gastar su tiempo y esta vez no lo recibiría el silencio. Que podía disfrutar su compañía cada día y que Rogue ya no parecía irritado con su presencia. Incluso, se atrevería a decir que había llegado a disfrutar el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pese a su inicial reticencia. Y eso era suficiente para hacerle feliz, por tonto que sonara.

Quizás esa misma felicidad fue la que le dio confianza para preguntarle si podía acompañarlo hasta la parada donde tomaba el bus a casa. La costumbre le hacia esperar un rechazo, así que que aceptara le tomó por sorpresa.

Quizás fue esa misma alegría la que le hizo volverse atrevido y, por lo mismo, descuidado. O quizás era sólo lo que estaba destinado a pasar. Quizás no hubiera podido ser de otra forma. El caso era que, mientras caminaban, Sting se vio asaltado por las dudas. Comenzó a preguntarse que tanto de lo que recordaba era real y que tanto había sido nada más que una imaginación etílica. Y, llegado el caso, solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Decidido a aprovechar su oportunidad, se detuvo y tomó a Rogue del brazo, haciendo que también se detuviera. Se quedaron entonces frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos. Rogue le miró, con una expresión que Sting no estaba seguro de como interpretar. Así que, siguiendo su primer impulso, se inclinó hacia él.

Redujo la distancia poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron, esperando un rechazo que nunca sucedió. Era mejor que lo que recordaba. Sentía una sensación cálida extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Esto era lo que había necesitado siempre. No pudo evitar sonreír, sin romper el beso. Se apartó con suavidad cuando se acabó el aire y miró a su compañero. Rogue lo miraba con ojos fríos y expresión molesta.

– ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

– ¿Qué?

– Supongo que ahora ya estás contento y puedes dejarme en paz.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Estoy harto de tu actuación, Eucliffe. Lo he soportado hasta ahora porque pensé que eventualmente te cansarías, pero no pareces querer parar. No tengo más tiempo para perder con tus tonterías ¿O acaso vas a negar que todo esto es parte de tu broma?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pensé que ya lo sabías! Esto nunca ha sido un juego para mí. ¡Quiero estar contigo!

– No necesitas continuar fingiendo.

– ¡No estoy fingiendo! ¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

– Conozco a los de tu clase

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces, lo de la fiesta fue una tontería! Pero si quiero ir en serio contigo, siempre he querido.

– Deja tus mentiras para alguien a quien puedas engañar. Yo sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

– ¡No son mentiras! ¡Te juro que no lo son! Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? ¡Haré lo que sea, lo que sea!

Al parecer, Rogue terminó de perder la pacienciaal oír aquello

– ¿¡Qué puedes hacer!? ¡Desaparece de mi vida de una vez! ¡Estoy harto de que te acerques a mí! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás! ¡Ni siquiera quiero oír de ti otra vez! ¡Lárgate!

El agarre de Sting sobre su brazo se aflojó y él aprovechó ese momento para darse la vuelta e irse de una vez. El rubio se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba, aunque no dijo ni hizo nada para detenerlo. Incluso, se quedó allí bastante rato luego de que se fuera.


	10. Chapter 10

Estúpido, Rogue se sentía estúpido. Había sido débil, debería haberlo rechazado como siempre en vez de permitir que lo besara. Porque sí, era lo bastante honesto consigo mismo como para reconocer que se había dejado llevar por la situación. Pero, se había sentido tan bien en ese momento que casi podía creer que de verdad podría haber algo entre ambos.

Por supuesto, había recuperado el juicio en cuanto lo sintió sonreír y se había sentido igual que ahora, como un imbécil. Lo único que no conseguía entender era la insistencia que el rubio había mostrado después. ¿Acaso nada era suficiente para él? ¿Qué es lo que esperaba conseguir al final?

De todas formas, estaba demasiado molesto como para detenerse a pensarlo. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera molesto con él, estaba molesto consigo mismo, por su debilidad, y por haber perdido el control y terminar gritando en medio de la calle. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso.

Aún así, suponía que lo sucedido la noche anterior no haría más que darle alas, y se preparó para lo peor apenas comenzó el día. Sin embargo, todas sus clases e incluso la hora de almuerzo pasaron sin novedades.

Decidido a considerarlo una conquista, Rogue se fue a trabajar, en espera de la rutinaria visita diaria, aunque un poco inseguro de cómo reaccionar a ella. Cada vez que sonaban las campanillas de la puerta de entrada, se tensaba y no podía evitar mirar hacia ella, esperando encontrar los ojos azules que lo perseguían a todos lados. Todas y cada una de esas veces se equivocó.

Cuando llegó la hora de cierre y Sting no había aparecido, ya no estaba seguro de que pensar. Tal vez había pasado algo y no tuvo tiempo de pasarse a molestar. Mejor para Rogue, no era como si le importara lo que pudiera pasarle. Él sólo quería que lo dejara en paz.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, todavía sin haber visto ni la sombra del rubio, seguía repitiéndose lo mismo. Intentar convencerse a sí mismo era una forma de acallar las voces, tanto de culpabilidad como de preocupación. Porque, una cosa era que no se hubiera aparecido en su trabajo, pero su ausencia dentro de la universidad también había sido notoria y no sólo para él. Después de todo, Sting siempre había sido popular entre los alumnos y la situación en que se habían visto involucrados en los últimos meses no había hecho si no incrementar aquella atención.

Tal vez… tal vez era sólo que no había coincidido o que Sting lo había estado evitando. Era una opción, por supuesto, pero era raro. Primero, porque Rogue sabía que tenían más de una clase en el mismo edificio, en horarios parecidos, y segundo, porque había escuchado de pasada más de algún comentario sobre su ausencia.

En cierto modo, sabía que debería alegrarse. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? ¿No que llevaba meses insistiendo que lo mejor que podía pasarle era no ver a Sting nunca más? Era inmensamente egoísta de su parte el siguiera insinuar que podía cambiar de opinión.

La discusión interna lo había tenido distraído por la mayor parte de la semana y, aunque había intentado que no se le notara, no era algo que pudiera ocultarle a su mejor amiga. Durante la mañana del viernes, en un pequeño espacio libre entre clases, Yukino por fin se decidió a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.

– ¿Rogue? ¿Pasó algo? Llevas toda la semana actuando raro – Rogue se lo había esperado, pero eso no hacía más fácil responder la pregunta. Ante su falta de respuesta, Yukino continuó – ¿Tiene algo que ver con que Sting no ha aparecido estos días?  
– No… Bueno, tal vez – La chica guardó silencio, esperando a que continuara y, aunque una parte de Rogue no quería hablar del tema, también sentía que no podría guardárselo por mucho más, así que terminó por resignarse y responder – Tuvimos una…. Uh… Discusión… sí, eso, el otro día.  
– ¿Una discusión?  
– Sí, eso.  
– ¿En serio? Pensé que se estaban llevando mejor. Desde que va a la cafetería que no te quejas de él. Hasta parecías de mejor ánimo, y eso que teníamos exámenes.

Rogue la miró molesto, dispuesto a reclamar por la sarta de mentiras que dejaban sus labios pero ella le devolvió la mirada arqueando las cejas y Rogue se sintió incapaz de responder nada, optando por desviar la mirada hacia el suelo donde estaba sentado. Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, hasta que Yukino preguntó otra vez.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Sobre que discutieron?  
– No es importante – Respondió Rogue, cruzando los brazos.  
– Rogue…  
– Me besó, ¿de acuerdo? Y… más o menos lo dejé, pero después le dije que ya no quería seguirle el juego y que no necesitaba continuar fingiendo.  
– ¡¿Qué?!  
– Sí, bueno, también le dije que la única forma en que le creería las buenas intenciones sería que desapareciera para siempre…  
– ¡¿Qué?!  
– Y… ¿no lo he visto desde entonces?  
– Ay, Rogue… Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?  
– ¿Por qué es verdad?  
– ¡No es verdad! ¡Sabes que no lo es!  
– No puedo estar seguro de nada.  
– Rogue, ya tuvimos esta conversación. Lo que pasó al principio no estuvo bien de su parte, pero tú sabías en lo que te metías y aún así te dejaste llevar. ¡Y no me vengas con lo del alcohol como excusa! Entiendo que te molestaras con él, pero, ¡ya han pasado meses! Te pidió perdón más de una vez y no tiene ninguna razón para insistir contigo después de todo este tiempo. Y, además, te gusta pasar tiempo con él, ¡y no me digas que no! Si no, no le hubieras dado una oportunidad. No te he dicho nada porque pensé que ibas a poder verlo tú solo, pero, en serio, te quiere. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Las palabras de Yukino no hicieron más que acrecentar la culpa que Rogue ya sentía, hasta que, por fin, algo pareció romperse en su interior.

– ¡Ya sé! ¡Lo arruiné, lo arruiné todo! Sabía que lo hice, pero pensé que volvería y sería como que nada pasó, pero no hizo y… y no sé. No sé que hacer – Quizás era un gesto infantil, pero entre la vergüenza y la culpa, Rogue quería hacerse pequeño y terminó por llevar las rodillas hacia su pecho y abrazarlas. – ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Yukino suspiró antes de responderle.

– Pedirle disculpas, al menos por lo de la última vez.  
– ¿Y luego?  
– No sé – Dijo la chica, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Pero tendrías que empezar por eso, y luego ver que pasa.  
– ¿Y cómo voy a disculparme si no sé dónde está? – Yukino sonrió ante la pregunta, algo que hizo sospechar a Rogue.  
– Creo que tengo una idea sobre eso.

* * *

Rogue era, en general, bastante orgulloso. Era consciente de eso e intentaba no dejarse llevar por su orgullo, pero no podía evitar caer de vez en cuando. Así habían empezado todos los problemas después de todo.

La situación que tenía ante sí no hacía si no golpearle donde más le dolía a su dignidad, pero era la única alternativa que tenía, si es que quería arreglar las cosas. Ya que no sabía nada de Sting, ni su número, ni su dirección, ni siquiera si había alguna otra razón por la que no fuera a clases, tenía que intentar conseguir alguna información. Y, la única fuente que tenía, como Yukino había señalado, eran sus amigos. Así que, no le quedaba más que tragarse su orgullo e intentar hablar con Rufus Lohre.

Rogue no recordaba por qué se llevaban mal. Ni siquiera sabía si había alguna razón de verdad. Lo único que sabía es que al chico él no le caía bien y que, por consiguiente, él tampoco lo soportaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esa era una de las razones por la que había terminado en esa desastrosa situación. De todas formas, no tenía tiempo para distraerse porque justo lo había visto aparecer y tenía una misión que cumplir. Se apresuró a cruzarse en su camino y detenerlo, antes de lo perdiera de vista.

– Lohre, tengo que hablar contigo – El otro no parecía en absoluto sorprendido por su aparición, lo que puso en alerta a Rogue. Si estaba preparado no eran buenas noticias.  
– Por alguna razón, me imaginé que aparecerías, Cheney. Pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que no pierdas tu tiempo.  
– Es importante – Insistió Rogue, tratando de no perder la paciencia.  
– ¿Qué podrías tener que decirme tú a mí que fuera importante?  
– Es… Es sobre Sting.  
–¿Ah sí?  
– Necesito… necesito saber dónde está.  
– ¿Para qué? Creo que ya quedó todo claro entre ustedes.  
– Necesito hablar con él.  
– Ya dijiste suficiente Cheney. Más de una vez. El único que no ha querido escuchar es Sting, pero creo que esta vez hasta un tonto como él fue capaz de entender el mensaje.  
– No es… No es cierto. Necesito hablar con él. Es un malentendido. ¿No puedes darme su teléfono o algo?  
– ¿Un malentendido? Me parece que aquí no hay ningún malentendido. Siempre ha sido evidente que, por más que Sting insistiera, no tenías ningún interés en ningún tipo de relación con él. Admito que al comienzo fue medianamente divertido verle perder la poca dignidad que tenía, pero ya ni siquiera es gracioso, es patético. Fuiste y le diste alas, por alguna absurda razón, sólo para escupirle en la cara después. Aunque tal vez es lo mejor, así puede que se convenza de que no vale la pena esforzarse tanto. Así que no, no voy a decirte nada sobre él. Y ya vete, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Rogue empuñó las manos, furioso, pero no dijo nada y se fue. Primero, porque ya le había quedado claro que no iba a conseguir nada insistiendo y, segundo, porque no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Rufus tenía razón. Así pues, no le quedó más alternativa que retirarse derrotado.


	11. Chapter 11

Los días siguieron pasando sin que Rogue encontrara ninguna solución. Tras sobreponerse a la primera decepción, concluyó que aunque Lohre tuviera razón y tal vez ya había dicho y hecho demasiado, aún así necesitaba hablar con Sting por lo menos una vez. Porque Yukino tenía razón y por lo menos debía pedirle perdón o si no la consciencia, maldita consciencia, no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

El problema, por supuesto era que el muy desgraciado parecía haberse tomado a pecho aquello que no quería que se apareciera más en su vida porque seguía sin verle ni la sombra, ni siquiera en clases. Yukino, quien al menos si hablaba con la gente de vez en cuando, se había enterado que no había asistido a ninguna clase en la que hubiera siquiera una mínima posibilidad de toparse con Rogue, lo que, por supuesto, era una ridiculez, porque estaba poniendo en riesgo sus calificaciones por una tontería.

Así que, además de sentirse mal por todo lo que había pasado antes, ahora Rogue también se preocupaba por él y su futuro. Justo lo que necesitaba para regular sus niveles de estrés, más estrés. Además de las cuentas, el trabajo y los deberes que tenía para sus distintas clases , ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza que iba a ser responsable por arruinarle la vida a alguien. Y eso que se rehusaba por completo a pensar en qué podía significar ese alguien en particular para él.

Por lo menos, ¡por lo menos!, tenía que disculparse con él y conseguir que regresara a la Universidad, como correspondía. Pero, por mucho que estuviera decidido, seguía con el problema de que no sabía cómo encontrarlo. Maldecía a su yo del pasado por no haber aprovechado ninguna de las múltiples oportunidades que tuvo para, al menos, pedirle el teléfono. Incluso si le hubiera rechazado las llamadas, podrías haber tratado con un mensaje de texto o algo por el estilo. Una vergüenza su poca previsión y la cobardía que le impidió cruzar esa línea.

Incluso había querido intentar hablar otra vez con sus amigos, pero fue ignorado una y otra vez, después de la primera conversación que tuvo con Lohre. Podría intentarlo con alguno de sus compañeros de clase que no conocía, con la esperanza de que alguno lo tuviera, pero estaba dejando eso como última opción, si es que no se le ocurría nada más, porque pedirle ese tipo de favor a un desconocido estaba en su lista de pesadillas por más de una razón. Aunque, considerando la situación, estaba casi lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentarlo.

* * *

La fortuna o el karma parecían estar en contra de Rogue desde hace semanas, pero el golpe de gracia fue cuando llegó al café para comenzar su turno, como casi todas las tardes, y se encontró con la despensa destruida casi por completo. Al parecer, alguna rata o algo por estilo había encontrado su camino dentro de ella y roto casi todo lo que encontró dentro, incluyendo las bolsas de café en grano. Para qué demonios quería una rata granos de café era algo que Rogue no sabía, pero no iba a ponerse a meditarlo cuando les esperaba un día ajetreado y no tenía nada para ofrecer a su clientela. En vista de la situación, no les quedó de otra que llamar al dueño del café, quien no estaba para nada contento, pero no tuvo más opción que enviar algo de dinero para que compraran algunas provisiones para el día, mientras él intentaba contactarse con los proveedores habituales. Era eso cerrar el café toda la tarde.

Así pues, mientras Minerva quedaba a cargo de atender clientes e intentar salvar lo que tuviera ser salvado para el consumo, Rogue tuvo que ir casi hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, hasta la única tienda que vendía la marca exacta de café en grano que ocupaban para hacer los suyos. No podían decepcionar a los clientes habituales vendiendoles cualquier porquería sólo porque una rata había decidido crear su nido en medio de la despensa. Y bien ocupada que había estado la maldita, quizás era culpa del café que se comió…

En cualquier caso, por mucho que maldijera contra la rata y la vida misma, tuvo conseguir el primer bus que pasara e iniciar su largo camino. Quizás, quien fuera que hubiera alineado las estrellas en su contra, decidió tener piedad porque al final aquel viaje resultó tener la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes. Justo cuando se bajaba del vehículo para caminar las pocas cuadras que faltaban hasta su destino vio a Sting caminando por la calle de al frente mientras cargaba una mochila, sin mirar en su dirección y sin compañía.

Aquello le planteaba un dilema porque, técnicamente, seguía en horario laboral y estaba cumpliendo un encargo de vital importancia para su trabajo. Se suponía que no perdería el tiempo en ir y volver. Ah, pero era una oportunidad que no se le iba a presentar otra vez y, tuviera las consecuencias que tuviera, no se permitiría perderla. Cruzó la calle casi sin mirar y fue tras él, antes de que lo perdiera de vista. Por fortuna, el rubio no parecía tener prisa, así que no tardó en alcanzarlo.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para decir algo, los pensamiento se agolparon y se quedó sin palabras, porque había dedicado tanto tiempo a pensar cómo encontrarle que nunca se detuvo a pensar qué le diría una vez que lo encontrara. Aún así, no era momento para detenerse a perder el tiempo, por lo que tomó la opción más fácil, confiando en que luego se le ocurriría como decir todo lo que necesitaba.

– Sting.

La respuesta fue inmediata, pues el aludido se volteó, se sobresaltó al verle y retrocedió un par de pasos. A Rogue le dolió. No podía ser para tanto, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, tuvo que ignorar ese sentimiento porque Sting se dio la vuelta y caminó para cruzar la calle sin ponerle atención al semáforo que brillaba rojo en ese momento.


	12. Chapter 12

La reacción de Rogue fue instinto más que un pensamiento claro. Apenas alcanzó a atrapar su brazo y tirar de Sting de regreso a la seguridad de la acera antes de un vehículo pasara a toda velocidad, tocando la bocina.

– ¡Ten cuidado! – las palabras se escaparon de sus labios antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ellas. Probablemente no fueron las apropiadas porque Sting se encogió y Rogue se dio cuenta que todavía le sostenía el brazo. Se apresuró a soltarlo y disculparse – Lo siento.  
– No importa – Fue la única respuesta que tuvo. El silencio, incómodo, se abrió paso entre ambos, aunque al menos Sting no volvió a irse y Rogue suponía que eso era algo bueno.

Su plan no estaba funcionando como esperaba, porque las palabras se negaban a llegar y los pensamientos se le enredaban antes de que sirvieran de algo. Al final, cuando notó que Sting parecía incomodarse por momentos, decidió, otra vez, decir lo primero que se le cruzara por la mente. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que no decir nada.

– Quería hablar contigo – Aquello al menos hizo que Sting levantara la vista del suelo para mirarlo, aunque no tardó en desviarla otra vez. – ¿Si no te molesta demasiado?  
– ¿Conmigo?  
– Sí – Rogue quería golpearse, pues, si había un momento para monosílabos, no era ese. – ¿Podemos… Podemos hablar en otro lugar que no sea… el semáforo?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que consiguió Rogue. Tal vez era justo, después de todo. No era nadie para pedir algún tipo de privacidad después de lo que había pasado, y cuando el mismo la había rehuido por tanto tiempo. Así que, no debería sorprenderle si Sting se negaba o simplemente no le contestaba. Si las cosas llegaban hasta ese punto, suponía que tendría que resignarse a disculparse en medio de la calle. No era lo ideal en ningún caso, pero era justo y tal vez Rogue se lo merecía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Sting asintió despacio y se dio la vuelta, esta vez poniendo más atención a sus alrededores. Una vez el semáforo cambió de color, cruzó la calle y Rogue lo siguió, sin atreverse a preguntar a dónde iban. Por supuesto que quería saber, pero pensó que quizás no era el momento apropiado para cuestionar el juicio de Sting, sobre todo porque ya bastante suerte tenía con que hubiera aceptado hablar con él. Además que todavía no sabía qué decir…

Sting se detuvo de pronto y se giró un poco para mirarlo, antes de desviar la vista otra vez. En todo el tiempo que Rogue lo conocía, incluyendo desde antes que se hablaran, cuando sólo lo veía caminar por los pasillos, jamás lo había visto así. La culpabilidad se lo comía vivo, aunque al menos reforzaba su convicción de que hacía lo correcto al intentar arreglar el problema. Perdido en sus pensamientos casi no escuchó cuando Sting le habló, con cierto deje de justificación.

– Iba a casa, así que podemos hablar allí, a menos que tengas una mejor idea.  
– Tu casa está bien. – Se apresuró a responder Rogue, apenas terminó de captar lo que decía.  
– Oh… Bien, entonces… Ya casi llegamos – el rubio retomó el paso y no demasiados metros después, antes de que Rogue pudiera ponerse a divagar para evitar el pánico otra vez, llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos y Sting sacó sus llaves.

El elevador se encontraba en permanente estado de reparación, según dijo Sting, así que subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, donde se encontraba su hogar. No era muy grande, pensó Rogue mientras entraba, aunque sí más que el suyo. Se quedó junto a la puerta, algo incómodo, mientras veía a Sting dejar sus cosas desparramadas sobre el sofá. Como que se le hacía un poco maleducado pasar más adentro sin permiso. No creía que al rubio le molestara, pero como este no hizo ningún además de invitarle a pasar o tomar asiento, se quedó allí de pie, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra mientras el otro se afanaba en la cocina, de tipo americano, haciendo cualquier cosa. El silencio se extendió pesado por minutos tan largos que parecieron casi horas.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Preguntó Sting de improviso, seguramente por cortesía y tal vez para liberar un poco de tensión entre ambos.  
– ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? – Fue la única respuesta de Rogue. Una excelente pregunta para empezar un diálogo importante, que brillante de su parte. Parecía que en los momentos importantes le metían el cerebro a la licuadora.  
– ¿Qué? – Al menos la pregunta llamó su atención lo suficiente como para que dejara de fingir que estaba ocupado, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para mirar a Rogue.

Este, por su parte, estaba deseando que el piso se abriera y se lo tragara entero e incluso meditó por breves segundos si no sería mejor salir por la puerta y desaparecer del espacio tiempo para siempre. Tal vez si se hacía ermitaño no tendría que solucionar ningún problema nunca más. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que su orgullo amenazara con suicidarse, no había pasado días sumergido en la culpabilidad para echarse atrás ahora. No le quedaba más que ser honesto de una vez, con Sting y consigo mismo. Después de todo nada podía ser peor de lo que ya era.

– Supe que no estás yendo a clases – Dijo mientras cuadraba los hombros y le devolvía la mirada. –Es casi imposible no notarlo. Pensé que tal vez no habíamos coincidido pero… Tal vez un par de días pero… Quería hablar contigo, pero Lohre parecía creer que era mi culpa y no quiso decirme nada y…  
– ¿Hablaste con Rufus? – Rogue hubiera querido molestarse con él por interrumpir su discurso para notar justo eso, lo menos relevante, pero con lo poco claros que eran sus pensamientos tal vez era lo mejor.  
– ¿Sí? – Su respuesta era más una pregunta que otra cosa, porque seguía sin verle al sentido a aquel detalle.  
– Ustedes no se hablan.  
– No, pero…  
– No deberían hacerlo tampoco.  
– No es como que lo hiciera por gusto.  
– ¿Por qué entonces? – Sting arrugó el ceño, como si no comprendiera del todo lo que sucedía, a pesar de que Rogue creía haber sido claro al menos en esa parte.  
– Ya te lo dije, quería hablar contigo.  
– Sobre… ¿por qué no voy a clases? – Bueno, ahí no lo podía culpar, porque no había empezado de la manera más inteligente.  
– Entre otras cosas…

Sting frunció el entrecejo otra vez antes de frotarse la cara y suspirar. Abandonando todo intento de parecer ocupado, dejó la cocina y sacó las cosas del sofá para sentarse en él. Estas, por cierto, terminaron en el suelo sin mayor cuidado.

– Siéntate – Dijo entonces el rubio y Rogue no se atrevió a desobedecer. Tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sofá y fijó la vista en la televisión apagada. Tal vez si no lo miraba a la cara sería más fácil. Llegado el momento, seguía sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que pensaba y sentía si ni el mismo estaba seguro?

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin decidirse a empezar. Tenía claro que debía disculparse y sabía por qué, pero habían otras cosas de las que no estaba seguro. Había cosas de las que no se arrepentía, pero tal vez debería. Quizás era mejor sólo disculparse, pero Rogue sentía que sin una explicación de su comportamiento no tenía mucho sentido.

– Para lo que insistes en querer hablar conmigo, no dices mucho – Sting interrumpió sus pensamientos con esa frase. Rogue se volteó ligeramente para mirarlo y descubrió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Aquello lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, además de que el rubio sólo decía la verdad.  
– Lo siento. No sé por dónde empezar.  
– Entonces… ¿Puedo decir algo yo? – Rogue se lo pensó un poco y luego asintió. Tal vez eso era lo mejor. Tal vez así se le ordenaba la maraña que tenía en la cabeza.

– Siento haberte preocupado. Y que hayas tenido que venir. Pensé que era lo mejor, pero parece que ni eso puedo hacer bien.

Rogue sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. ¿Por qué se disculpaba Sting, si no tenía la culpa de nada? Si había sido Rogue quien había arruinado todo, ¿por qué se disculpaba? La sorpresa, lo equivocado dela situación, le dejó sin palabras mientras Sting seguía explicándose.

– Antes, pensé que había entendido la situación, que simplemente estabas confundido, por todo lo que había pasado, y por eso seguí intentando convencerte de aceptar, pero… Supongo que estaba equivocado. Ya que no he hecho más que molestarte, pensé que al menos debía desaparecer de tu vista por un tiempo. Quería que supieras que esta vez me ha quedado claro. No pensé que ibas a preocuparte. Lo siento. No era necesario que…  
– No – Rogue encontró su voz, incapaz de seguir escuchando. No era justo que Sting se culpara. No podía permitirlo. Al diablo con lo demás.  
– ¿No?  
– No te equivocaste. Me… me gustabas. Antes, de que pasara todo. Es por eso que fui a la fiesta en primer lugar. Pensé que quizás podía intentar hablar contigo, pero después los escuché hablando y… No sé. Estaba molesto y me iba a ir, pero luego apareciste de la nada y pareció una buena idea seguirte la corriente. Pensé que sería una especie de venganza, si creías haberme engañado cuando en realidad yo te engañaba a ti. Parecía una buena idea cuando quizás sólo era algo… patético. – Se detuvo para tomar aliento y dejar que sus palabras se asentaran. No hubo ninguna respuesta, así que continuó. – Después, no entendía porque la insistencia. Al principio pensé que era alguna forma de seguir la apuesta o algo así, pero a veces parecías tan sincero… Y Yukino decía lo mismo y ella suele tener razón, pero… tenía… miedo, porque, ¿por qué ibas a querer algo conmigo si nunca antes supiste que existía? Y luego fuiste al café y todo estaba bien, pero después me besaste y me asusté otra vez y… Y luego ya no estabas.

Rogue había dado todo su discurso sin despegar la vista de la televisión, como si no hubiera nada más importante que ver. Una vez terminó, se atrevió a girar un poco la cabeza para mirar a Sting y lo descubrió con su atención fija en él, una expresión suave en su rostro que no supo cómo interpretar. Parecía un poco triste, aunque habían otras cosas que no conseguía interpretar. Se veía vulnerable, pero tal vez eso estaba bien porque así se sentía él también, después de tanta sinceridad.

– Te lastimé – Dijo entonces Sting, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, sin desviar la mirada. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero de todas formas le respondió con la verdad, aunque no quisiera decirla.  
– Sí.  
– Lo siento.  
– Lo sé. Creo que siempre lo supe, no quería creerlo. Era más fácil seguir culpándote y acusándote. Yo… También lo siento. Por no creerte. Y por lastimarte también.  
– Está bien. En realidad es culpa mía.  
– No, no está bien – Rogue empuñó las manos, decidido a solucionar las cosas de una vez. – Hiciste algo malo, incluso cruel, pero yo también me equivoqué. No era necesario llegar a este punto. Esto pasó porque… porque…  
– ¿Por qué somos idiotas?

Rogue se rió. No lo pudo evitar. Era cierto, después de todo. Sting también sonrió y la tensión pareció desaparecer del cuarto. Hubiera sido fácil dejar las cosas allí, pero todavía había algo que necesitaban aclarar.

– Entonces, aparte de ser idiotas, ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que dejaste de ir a clases? – La sonrisa de Sting desapareció y la tristeza regresó a su mirada. Rogue casi se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero era necesario. Era mejor sacar todo lo malo de una vez y evitar malos ratos en el futuro.  
– Pensé que sería mejor si no me veías. Había estado forzando mi presencia en ti durante tanto tiempo que me pareció lo justo.  
– ¿Sólo por lo que dije? – Rogue desvió la vista otra vez, incapaz de soportar el juicio de su propia conciencia. – No deberías hacerme caso, mi especialidad es gruñirle a la gente que no se lo merece.  
– No digas eso, no eres una mala persona. Eso es obvio. Si lo que sea que hago hace que alguien como tú reaccione de esa forma, es obvio que algo está mal.  
– Me tienes demasiada fe. No deberías arriesgar tu futuro sólo por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. No soy nadie para decirte que hacer.  
– Tal vez quiero que lo seas – Rogue se sintió enrojecer con la respuesta, pero se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.  
– Aún así, no está bien. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Pase lo que pase. – Era una petición seria, y por lo mismo Rogue se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y asegurarse que se comprometía en serio. Sting pareció pensárselo un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza.  
– De acuerdo. Prometo no hacer algo estúpido otra vez.

Rogue sonrió un poco. Al menos eso estaba resuelto. Ahora sólo quedaba un pequeño asunto, un poco egoísta de su parte. Algo que no estaba seguro si era lo mejor, pero que al menos pretendía intentar, si es que Sting estaba de acuerdo.

– ¿Crees que podamos ser… amigos? – No era lo que quería preguntar exactamente, pero era suficiente. Bastaba. El otro pareció pensar lo mismo, porque no respondió enseguida y tenía una expresión pensativa, pero al final terminó por asentir.  
– Podemos… ¿intentarlo? Al menos. Es justo.

El silencio del comienzo regresó, pero esta vez no era incómodo, ni pesado, sólo un silencio tranquilo mientras ambos terminaban de procesar todo lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando Rogue recordó que, técnicamente, todavía estaba en horario de trabajo y que había una razón importante por la que estaba fuera de la tienda. Se apresuró a mirar su teléfono y descubrió que hace más de dos horas había salido del café, prometiendo volver lo antes posible. Tenía, además, catorce llamadas perdidas, las que no había sentido porque había puesto el celular en silencio apenas entró a trabajar, antes de enterarse del desastre. Se levantó a toda prisa, sobresaltando a Sting, antes de decir.

– Tengo que irme.  
– ¿Pasó algo?  
– Tengo que ir al café. Hace una hora que debería haber estado allí…  
– Es verdad. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?  
– Te lo explico otro día. Minerva va a matarme.  
– Puede ser – Sting se rió de su desgracia, mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. – Puedes contármelo mañana, si quieres.  
– ¿En la cafetería, al almuerzo? – El rubio asintió, mientras Rogue salía del apartamento. – Bueno. Te veo allí entonces.

Rogue se dio la vuelta antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Bajó la escaleras a prisa, mientras pensaba que, a pesar de todo, las cosas habían terminado mucho mejor de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Salió del edificio sintiéndose más ligero y pensó que, si Minerva de verdad lo asesinaba por haberla dejado sola, sin productos y no contestar el teléfono, quizás habría valido la pena.


	13. Chapter 13

Reconstruir una relación cuyas bases siempre estuvieron destinadas a caer no era tarea fácil. En muchos sentidos, era mucho más complicado que iniciar algo desde cero. Una página en blanco tiene espacio para improvisar, extenderse o retractarse de ser necesario. Considerando las circunstancias, en cada interacción les tocaba navegar entre los borrones nacidos de malentendidos y esperanzas muertas. Sobre todo en los días que siguieron a aquella conversación, donde más que hablar parecía que lo único que podían hacer era compartir silencios incómodos.

El temor también les acompañaba, paso a paso, dispuesto a dejarse llevar ante la más mínima provocación. Un instinto de huir, profundo y muy humano, que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de sus mentes, listo para el "¿Qué tal si?" que podía aparecer de la nada. Más de una vez, en especial Rogue, les tocó preguntarse si valía la pena el esfuerzo, si no sería mejor para ambos abandonar y dejar de hablar.

Aún así, a pesar de todo el tiempo y todo el dolor que se causaron mutuamente, seguía existiendo entre ambos un sentimiento que se negaba a morir, tal vez incluso más idiota de lo que ambos eran y habían sido. Un sentimiento vago y dubitativo, que a veces parecía a punto de morir, sólo para regresar con el más mínimo roce o una mirada desde el extremo de un pasillo cualquiera.

Y tal vez fue aquello lo que les impulsó a esforzarse un poco día a día. Paso a paso, quitando escombros para dejar espacio a algo nuevo. Lo que sea que aquello fuese.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tal y como habían acordado, se reunieron a la hora de almuerzo en el comedor de la universidad. Dicha reunión estuvo cargada de silencios incómodos que poco ayudaron a crear ese aire "nuevo y fresco" que pretendían infundirle a sus conversaciones. Fue hasta doloroso de ver, ni que decir de vivir. El hecho de que los amigos de Sting estuvieran molestos con Rogue, en especial Rufus, sólo podía añadir incomodidad e incluso una cuota de ansiedad. Y, a pesar de eso, se sintió como un comienzo. Un paso pequeño, pero un paso al fin y al cabo.

Rogue se apresuró en huir de allí apenas tuvo la primera oportunidad, sintiendo aún las miradas clavadas en su espalda, pero una vez se alejó cierta tranquilidad le invadió. Si había podido sobrevivir este primer acercamiento sin atacar ni insultar a nadie, había esperanzas. Desde este punto las cosas sólo podían mejorar. O al menos eso quería creer.

Y tuvo que recordárselo al día siguiente, y al siguiente, cuando las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y las dudas le invadían. ¿Llegaría acaso un día en que se diera cuenta que todo esto no era más que una broma? ¿Descubriría, quizás, meses más tarde que Sting no hacía más que reírse a sus espaldas?

Era entonces cuando tenía que recordarse que no, que lo que estaban construyendo pretendía ser algo real y, tal vez, duradero. Una amistad o algo más, de cualquier forma los principios eran los mismos. Sting de verdad quería pasar tiempo con él. De verdad. Y aunque sus dudas tuvieran fundamentos, habían vivido demasiado ya como para dejarse llevar a ciegas por ellas. Y, aunque le asustara arriesgar su corazón, aquel que ya se había roto un par de veces, sólo así podía conseguir algo nuevo. Algo, tal vez, mejor.

Así que, tocaba respirar profundo y alzar la cabeza. Hacer las paces con el pasado y dejar ir su lastre. Buscar entre la multitud aquella cabeza rubia que se giraría y le sonreiría, aligerando el peso del miedo y creando algo cálido en su interior. Ni los recuerdos ni las fotografías le harían jamás justicia a aquella sonrisa, que parecía crecer incluso cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraban en medio de todos los demás estudiantes.

Día tras día, un esfuerzo tras otro, se hacía más fácil caminar y las dudas hablaban más bajo. Día a día, tan lento y gradual que Rogue ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando dejó de cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto y comenzó a sonreír de vuelta.

* * *

**Dos meses más tarde**

Sting estaba en clases cuando recibió el mensaje, pero no se demoró mucho en abandonarlas una vez lo hubo leído. Ya se conseguiría las notas más tarde, si es que las necesitaba. Lo único importante en el momento era que Rogue estaba en la enfermería y le había preguntaba si podía acompañarlo a su casa más tarde. No era urgente, había dicho, pero en el tiempo en que se conocían Sting había aprendido que Rogue era pésimo cuidando de sí. Algo no urgente podía ser un resfriado común, una pierna rota o tuberculosis.

Al llegar, luego de tocar la puerta y entrar, lo primero que vio fue a Rogue tendido en una camilla, con un brazo cubriéndole la cara. Intuyendo tal vez su presencia, se movió apenas lo suficiente para verle.

– Te dije que no era urgente. – Fue lo primero que le dijo, un pésimo saludo en opinión de Sting.

– Tampoco lo era mi clase.

– ¿Tú eres el amigo que lo llevará a casa? – Preguntó entonces la enfermera, que los había ignorado hasta entonces.

– Sí. ¿Cómo está?

– Estoy bien.

– Llegó aquí con treinta y nueve de fiebre. Ha bajado un poco, pero necesita descansar. Al parecer no ha estado durmiendo ni comiendo bien.

– Estoy bien.

– También pretendía regresar a clases, pero dudo que pudiera poner atención de todas formas. Sobre todo considerando que lo trajeron después de que se desmayara en medio de un examen. – Sting parpadeó un par de veces. Eso no estaba en el mensaje.

– Entiendo. No se preocupe.

– Dije que estoy bien.

– Sí, claro que sí. Pero ya que me hiciste venir, te acompañaré a casa de todas formas, ¿de acuerdo?

Rogue refunfuñó, pero de todas formas asintió y se movió para dejar la camilla. Intentó bajar y Sting tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que cayera, para sorpresa de nadie. Por suerte, no había mucha gente en el camino hacia la salida y el bus no demoró demasiado en pasar por la parada donde esperaban. En el camino, todo avance que el pequeño descanso en la enfermería provocó se perdió, y Rogue se pasó casi todo el camino descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sting. El calor que desprendía se sentía poco saludable incluso desde la distancia.

Se las arreglaron para llegar a su destino y Rogue consiguió encontrar las llaves, aunque tuvo que ser Sting el que abriera la puerta. El departamento era pequeño, pero considerando las circunstancias fue lo mejor, menos espacio para recorrer con un enfermo. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Rogue insistió en que podía cambiarse de ropa sólo, así que se encerró en el baño por el tiempo suficiente como para que Sting se aburriera y comenzara a contar las cosas en el dormitorio. No es que eso tomara demasiado tiempo, pero aún así.

Justo cuando el rubio había hecho un descubrimiento muy interesante, un teléfono que no era suyo se encendió con una llamada. Sting dudó un poco, mirando entre el objeto y la puerta del baño, antes de ver el nombre en la pantalla y decidirse a contestar.

– Hola Rogue. Llamaba por el turno de esta noche…

– No puede ir. Tuvo algunos problemas y no podrá llegar.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le pasó?

– Un amigo. Lo traje a casa porque no se sentía bien. Eres su compañera, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes disculparlo con su jefe, por favor? Supongo que él llamará más tarde personalmente, o irá al café mañana.

Hubo un silencio en el otro lado de la línea, mientras Sting cruzaba los dedos esperando la respuesta.

– Bien. Pero más le vale llamarme o al menos enviar un mensaje, si no quiere tener problemas.

– Gracias, le daré tu mensaje.

La llamada se cortó y sólo unos minutos más tarde, Rogue salió del baño con su pijama puesto y apenas un poco más vivo que antes de entrar.

– ¿Hablabas con alguien? – Preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la cama con pesadez.

– Sí, tu compañera llamó así que le dije que no irías a trabajar.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Necesito ir, no puedo-!

– La enfermera dijo que necesitabas descansar. Y si te desmayaste en medio de un examen, en serio lo necesitas.

– Pero-

– ¡Sin peros! Te sentirás mejor mañana y puedes ir a disculparte tú mismo. De seguro puedes incluso conseguir un certificado en la enfermería.

Rogue suspiró y se frotó la cara, cerrando los ojos. Al parecer, la luz de la tarde le molestaba así que Sting decidió cerrar la cortina de la ventana.

– Supongo que tienes razón.

– Dijo que la llamaras o al menos enviaras un mensaje.

– Claro. No vuelvas a contestar mi teléfono.

– Ibas a decirle que irías, ¿verdad? – El silencio fue la única respuesta, pero fue suficiente. – Te estás exigiendo demasiado.

– No es problema tuyo.

– Claro que lo es. Me preocupo por ti.

Al menos aquello consiguió callarlo por un momento, antes de que se sonrojara y diera la vuelta. Rogue se tiró sobre la cama y se enrolló sobre un costado, rindiéndose por fin al malestar que le aquejaba. Sting esperó unos minutos antes de hablar otra vez.

– Se hace tarde.

– Sí. – El rubio dudó un poco, inseguro de si estaba interpretando bien los silencios o no, pero finalmente decidió arriesgarse.

– ¿Quieres que me quede?

– Sí.

Sting sonrió cuando oyó la respuesta, sentándose en el borde de la cama para preguntar.

– ¿Me dirás por qué conservaste el gato?

El gruñido que recibió sólo le hizo reír.

* * *

**Algunas semanas más tarde**

Rogue estaba nervioso y eso le molestaba. En primera, porque racionalmente sabía que no tenía razones para estarlo. En segunda, porque el nerviosismo arruinaba su imagen. Y en tercera, porque los nervios le habían impedido hacer lo que quería desde hace varios días.

Desde que Sting lo había llevado a casa, una idea rondaba su mente y por fin había conseguido decidirse e intentar llevar a cabo su plan. El cual se suponía debería haber pasado hace tres días atrás. Sin embargo, se había echado atrás en último momento por culpa del ya mencionado y maldito nerviosismo.

Hace un tiempo ya que Rogue había notado cierta pauta en la nueva relación entre Sting y él. Intencional o no, se había vuelto evidente que el rubio le estaba dejando marcar el paso y los límites, sin presionar jamás. Lo cual, tenía mucho sentido considerando su historia y Rogue lo agradecía. Sin embargo, esto era también un problema porque tenía que ser él quien diera el primer paso, si es que quería que Sting lo encontrara en el medio. Y, a pesar de que habían muy pocas probabilidades de que el rubio le rechazara, la posibilidad le seguía aterrando.

Así pues, había tenido que comerse la vergüenza e invitarlo a su casa otra vez, cuando ya se hubo recuperado. Y así también, había tenido que ser él quien redujera la distancia entre ambos cuando se sentaban cerca. Rogue no podía evitar ser extremadamente consciente de cada uno de estos detalles. Lo único bueno es que, una vez redibujado dicho límite, Sting no tenía problema en seguir la línea.

El asunto es que, Rogue quería redefinir otro aspecto de su relación, uno bastante importante y que tenía una carga importante detrás. Uno que parecía intimidante visto desde lejos, pero que no podía negar deseaba cambiar lo más pronto posible. Y a estas alturas parecía el paso natural, a menos que quisieran quedarse en la amistad.

Rogue no quería.

Así que cuando salió de casa para ir a la universidad, lo hizo con la decisión de que hoy era el día. Tal y como se había prometido ayer. Y antes de ayer. Y así. Pero un nuevo día era una nueva oportunidad, o al menos eso se repitió todo el camino. Hasta que llegó al edificio y se topó con Sting en la entrada, momento en el que nuevamente se acobardó.

"Y que tal si…"

El pensamiento no le abandonó, ni siquiera mientras rendía el último examen de la semana, menos aún cuando recibió un sorpresivo abrazo de parte del rubio quien estaba seguro de haber aprobado el suyo.

Ambos estaban libres más temprano de lo usual, gracias a que las clases del día básicamente consistían en exámenes, así que una vez terminados estos se dirigieron al patio. La primavera había aparecido por fin, trayendo consigo días muy agradables que invitaban a disfrutar el aire libre.

No habían muchas personas fuera, y Sting aprovechó el tiempo y el espacio para acostarse sobre el pasto como si fuera una estrella de mar. Rogue no puedo evitar mirarle con cariño antes de sentarse a su lado. El rubio era un idiota, pero aún así…

Rogue miró al cielo, azul y con algunas nubes, y suspiró. Sentado allí, en el patio de la universidad, con el sol radiante y los exámenes terminados, de pronto sus temores parecían efímeros y poco importantes.

– Hey.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – El tiempo pareció detenerse, al igual que la respiración de Sting. La tensión duró un segundo antes de que este se relajara otra vez, y respondiera sin moverse de su lugar.

– Sólo si tú quieres. – Rogue se giró sólo un poco, para picarle la cabeza con un dedo.

– Te estoy invitando, ¿no?

– Supongo que sí.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Sting le cogió un brazo y tiró de él hasta que Rogue cayó sobre su pecho.

– ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

– ¡Déjame! – Se quejó Rogue, a pesar de que no hizo nada para levantarse. – No te lo diré.

– Bueno. De todas formas me gustan las sorpresas.

Rogue le golpeó con suavidad y Sting se rió, pero después de eso se quedó en silencio, por más tiempo de lo que era normal en él. Rogue no sabía si preguntar o no, inseguro de que era lo que había pasado, pero al final no fue necesario que dijera nada, porque fue el mismo Sting quien rompió el silencio.

– Sabes que no tenemos que hacerlo, ¿verdad? No es necesario que-

– Lo sé. Quiero intentarlo. Por ti.

Sting no respondió nada, pero Rogue se levantó justo a tiempo para verlo mirar hacia el cielo, sonrojado. Aquello le hizo sonreír y pensar que tal vez debía elevar un poco las apuestas. Quizás era su oportunidad de avergonzar al rubio y no al revés. Al parecer, lo único que necesitaba para lograrlo era un poco de sinceridad.

* * *

Luego de aquel primer e incómodo almuerzo, tanto Rufus como Orga habían terminado por acostumbrarse a la presencia constante de Rogue, y en ocasiones de su amiga de cabello blanco. Luego de aquel primer e incómodo almuerzo, tanto Rufus como Orga habían terminado por acostumbrarse a la presencia constante de Rogue, y en ocasiones de su amiga de cabello blanco. La tensión se había ido diluyendo poco a poco, y ya ni siquiera se cuestionaban si él debía o estar allí.

Lo que si se cuestionaban de vez en cuando, sobre todo Rufus que tenía una corazonada, era cuál era exactamente la relación entre ambos. Sin embargo, ambos preferían no preguntar nada. Con todas las convulsiones que tenía esa historia, era mejor que quedara entre ellos para evitar problemas.

Así pues, a ninguno de los dos les sorprendía que Rogue hubiera aparecido en medio de su sesión de estudio al almuerzo, para sentarse al lado de Sting y mirar por sobre su hombro lo que todos intentaban embutir a última hora en su cerebro. A una distancia que hubiera podido considerarse ligeramente sospechosa por cualquier persona que no estuviera a poco más de una hora de un examen final.

Su comida era sencilla, pero aún así mejor que lo que los otros tres habían medio comido medio tragado en su afán de ahorrar tiempo. Rogue preguntó, como siempre, si podía ayudarlos en algo y cuando la respuesta fue negativa se enfocó en su almuerzo sin decir mucho. Aún así, Sting parecía más relajado y cómodo, sólo con su presencia. Era algo entre tierno y patético. El tiempo pasó así, con los tres chicos estudiando como sólo se hace a último minuto y Rogue almorzando y haciendo un par de comentarios de vez en cuando, hasta que terminó la hora de descanso.

– Tengo que irme a clases o llegaré tarde. – Dijo Rogue, levantándose de su asiento – Buena suerte en su examen.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista de sus respectivos libros para despedirse, y lo hicieron justo a tiempo para ver lo impensable. En un reflejo nacido de la costumbre, Rogue se inclinó para depositar un suave beso de despedida en los labios de su amigo, quien respondió el mismo de forma distraída.

– Te veré más tarde.

– Claro – El joven de cabello oscuro se dio la vuelta y se fue, mientras el rubio regresaba su completa atención al estudio. Sin embargo, unos minutos después notó el extraño silencio que lo rodeaba.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?

– ¿¡Cómo que qué pasa!?

– ¿En qué momento pasó esto?

– ¿Esto? No entiendo de que… Oh – Sus ojos azules se agrandaron cuando la comprensión lo golpeó – Ay no, nonononono. Eso no debió pasar. Ignoren eso. Ustedes no vieron nada.

– Sting, todo el comedor lo vio. No pienso hacer ningún comentario, pero es imposible que nadie más los haya visto. Con lo popular que se volvió su historia, de seguro que en unas pocas horas todo el mundo lo sabe.

El rubio soltó un gemido y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

– Se va a enojar conmigo.

– Pero si él empezó…

– Es cierto. No voy a preguntar nada más porque tenemos un examen importante en treinta minutos, pero exijo una explicación completa de cuándo y cómo llegamos a esta situación.

Sting se vio obligado a asentir, sin tiempo para nada más, ni siquiera para lamentarse.

Mientras tanto, Rogue iba subiendo las últimas escaleras para llegar a su clase cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Y de que había sido su culpa. Sintió que enrojecía por completo y necesitó tomarse un par de minutos para recobrar la calma antes de entrar al salón. No pasaba nada, ¿verdad? A estas alturas, daba igual si los amigos de Sting sabían en qué punto estaba su relación. No es como si fuera un secreto o algo así. La única razón por la que no habían dicho nada es porque había pasado de forma tan natural que ni siquiera hubo un "gran momento".

No importaba, decidió al final. Tarde o temprano iban a saberlo. Daba igual que dos personas más lo supieran. Con esta seguridad, entró a su clase con decisión y sin demasiados pensamientos innecesarios.

Al final resultó que Rufus había tenido razón y para cuando terminaron sus clases la universidad entera sabía lo que había pasado en el comedor. Pero, nada de eso era relevante porque lo único que importaba era tenerse el uno al otro y eso ya lo habían conseguido.


End file.
